When the Last One Falls
by AndSoTheyMet
Summary: Tomorrow is Sakura's birthday, and she'll finally turn 16, the marrying age in Konoha! But, what will Sasuke do when he finds she already has plans...? Sasusaku, a little Gaasaku.
1. Prologue

**When The Last One Falls… **

Prologue

A young man sat atop a hill, watching the moon rise into the night sky. It was a chilly spring night, the night of March 27. Tomorrow seemed like an eternity away, yet he felt like it was coming too fast. He clutched a small picture in his hand.

The 16-year-old Uchiha Sasuke was feeling the smallest he'd ever felt. Bonds that he claimed to have left behind were rushing back at him full force. These ties were supposed to be broken, yet they clung to him like long forgotten friends. But, one bond would change tomorrow. Tomorrow, one of the most important people in his life would forget him, as she moved on officially with her life. Haruno Sakura turned 16 tomorrow. She would finally be marrying age in Konoha. Any man could come and take her away, just like that.

The sweet, happy face in the picture he held would forever be his, though. The 12-year-old face of Sakura was his alone. Back when she had loved him alone. He held a picture of Cell 7, or the people who he'd come to know as family. When they were small, he had pushed her away. He was focused solely on defeating his brother; he had not realized how much he had trampled on what was important.

Sasuke was so close to reaching his goal, he could already smell Itachi's blood on his hands. In fact, tomorrow he moved in for the kill. Then he would… Well, he really didn't know.

That was what was bothering him. He hadn't thought about where he would go after his revenge was satisfied. Would he rebuild his clan? Go back to Konoha, to be labeled as a traitor and former missing-nin? Or go so far away, he'd never hurt anyone he cared for anymore?

He also didn't know why this Sakura thing was so upsetting to him. She was a bothersome kunoichi, this was true, but she never seemed to appeal to him that way. Or did she? Maybe what he wanted to do now was kill Itachi and return to her and Naruto, and live like they used to. But why…?

_Damn it! Why can't I get over this stupid feeling?_

I mean, it's not like he hasn't thought about it. Sakura would seem the destined choice if he did ever want to rebuild the clan. Ever since he had met her he seemed to be able to tolerate her, unlike Ino and his other fangirls. But… he could never claim her as his. He couldn't, wouldn't do that to her. She deserved much better…

_Ugh! What the hell am I saying? _

Shaking his head, he looked up to the sky. The moon was directly overhead. That means it was close to midnight. Sighing, he stood up, shaking the dust from his clothes.

Besides, what was he supposed to do? Kill Itachi, come back like some shining knight in armor and have her fall willingly into his open arms? Yeah, right…

_Shit…_

He didn't want to think anymore. It hurt his head too much. Right now, it was time to fulfill his destiny.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Haruno Sakura sat up in her bed, watching the moon through her window. Her short hair was tied up in a bun, and she was in her pajamas. She had woken up from a terrible nightmare, once again.

Lately, these dreams bothered her about every night. At first, she just shook it off, thinking that the failed mission was getting to her. But, that had been nearly a year ago! Surely, this is something much bigger.

She lay back down, and was about to go back to sleep before she was jolted back up. She had nearly forgotten! Cursing herself for this, she got up and walked over to the desk in her room. A small pad of paper was laid there, and beside it, a pen. Uncapping the pen, she began her letter…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She was unaware what time it was when she awoke. Her head was still lying on the desk, slightly crumpling the paper beneath it. Sitting up, she rubbed her head.

"Oy, Sakura-chan!!!"

Standing up a striding over to the window, she looked out to find Naruto standing below on the street.

_What the…?_

He was standing tall, wearing a freshly-laundered jumpsuit. He was holding a bouquet of yellow roses, grinning from ear to ear. She rolled her eyes.

_Now what?_

Throwing on her dress and grabbing her ninja things, she walked downstairs and outside.

"Naruto, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, please don't tell me you don't know what today is?" he said, smiling.

"Annoy-Sakura-To-No-End Day?"

"No, never!! Today's Sakura-chan's birthday!!" he said, laughing.

Sakura blinked in surprise. Yeah, it _was_ her birthday!! Her long-awaited sweet 16!! She jumped in the air.

"Oy, how could I ever forget my own birthday?!?" she exclaimed. "Naruto, how did you know?"

"I'd never forget Sakura-chan's birthday! I'm not like Sasuke-teme…"

Just his name sobered her. She looked away, then got angry with herself.

_Not today, dammit! Today is MY day, my special day, and Sasuke isn't going to ruin it!!_

"Naruto, thank you." She said kindly.

"I'd do anything for Sakura-chan!! Here, these are for you."

He handed her the roses. Naruto had unwittingly picked out the best possible gift. The yellow rose of friendship.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Will you take me out today?" she asked, smiling at him.

He looked at her in surprise, then smiled.

"Yes!! I finally persuaded Sakura-chan to fall in love with me!!" he said clenching his fists.

"NARUTO!!!" She said, and punched him across the street.

"S-so, Sakura-chan? W-w-where do you w-want to g-go?" he asked wearily.

"Don't care. Let's have the usual, eh, Naruto?"

"'Kay…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto consume his 5th bowl of ramen. She'd only been out with him an hour, and already he was ordering his 6th bowl. She was glad Naruto was paying for today. She was a bit worried though, seeing as Gama-chan was looking a bit thin…

He had promised to take her to a movie. Naruto had become like an older brother to her, and she valued his friendship.

When the 8th and final bowl of ramen was eaten, Naruto grabbed Sakura by the hand and began leading her to the cinema.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!!" a voice called out behind them.

They turned to find Ino running up behind them.

She stopped in front of them, leaning on her knees and panting. "T-Tsunade-sama wants you… t-to go meet up… w-with her…" she said, breathing heavily.

"Me?" Naruto asked, pointing towards himself.

"No, dobe! Sakura-chan!!" Ino exclaimed, glaring at Naruto.

"Hey, wait a minute!! How…" Naruto said, and the two began arguing. Sakura rolled her eyes. She walked on, waving her hand behind her.

"See you later…" she muttered.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade had her head bent over whatever it was she was doing in her office when Sakura walked in.

"Ah!" she said, looking up. "Finally, my pink-haired apprentice shows herself!" Tsunade said, cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said, pointing a finger at her. "This had better be good!"

"Fine, fine, I'll cut to the chase then. Sakura, first of all, I want to wish you a happy birthday…"

_Did everyone know today was my birthday except me?_

"Thanks, Tsunade-sensei."

"Secondly, you know why today is special, right?" Tsunade continued.

**_How the hell am I supposed to know? I just remembered my birthday this morning!! _**Inner Sakura screamed.

"N-no, sensei."

"Today, Sakura, you officially become a woman! You've reached marrying age. Welcome to the best years of your life." Tsunade smirked.

"What!?!" Sakura asked. Become married? Now? Now what just a minute…

"And, Sakura, you should be proud! A request came through this morning. From the Kazekage…" Tsunade said.

"Gaara-kun? What, does he need me and Naruto for a mission or something?" Sakura asked.

"Well, sort of. He wants you and Naruto to visit. Especially you." Tsunade said, the smile creeping off of her face.

"Why?" Sakura said, confused. She barely knew Gaara, much less, he hardly knew her.

"You see… He's looking for, um… a wife." Tsunade said, her face grave.

"W-what?" Sakura asked, more confused than ever. "Why m-me?"

Sakura's head was spinning. She had just remembered her birthday, and already it was turning into a disaster. She clasped her hands in front of her.

"Now, now, Sakura, calm yourself. Nothing's official, you're the first he's asked for. He thinks that this will help bring a sense of peace back to the village after they attacked us. You'd end old disagreements, and show a bond between us and the Wind Country." Tsunade said. She could see the shock in Sakura's eyes.

"What if…?" She started.

"You refuse?" Tsunade finished for her. "Well, needless to say, it would show a very unforgiving attitude from Konoha, but if you really don't want to…"

"Hai."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll do it, sensei, hai…"

"That's my girl." Tsunade said, smiling at Sakura. "Plus, maybe you won't get married. He just wants to talk."

Sakura just turned and walked back outside. Her head was all jumbled up.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Gaara-kun just wanted to talk. It's not like she was getting married today. And, Gaara wasn't ugly, no, in fact, he had his own little fanclub made up of love-struck girls, just like Sasuke.

Sasuke…

She had wanted so hard to become stronger for him. And she had done it. She was now the #1 female Chuunin in Konoha. She had had Lee-san train her, increasing her already monstrous strength threefold. She studied everything she could on medical ninjutsu, and her genjutsu was terrifying. She had wanted Sasuke to be proud, to acknowledge her.

When the time came to retrieve Sasuke from the Sound Ninja, her team had failed. Miserably. Sasuke had hurt Naruto badly, and killed Sai. Sai had died protecting them. Sasuke had left her alone, however, claiming that she was too weak to even attack.

His words had killed her inside. Their defeat had crushed her heart. She had failed him again. Again, all she could do was watch as he overpowered them. His rage had made her freeze with shock. She couldn't believe that Sasuke could forsake them so easily.

The team returned home, weak and desolate. They had carried Sai's body back to Konoha and had cremated him the following day. She had wept many days over it. She spent 5 whole days in her room, mourning Sai and Sasuke. When she came out, however, she had vowed to make herself stronger. So she could defeat Sasuke, and bring him home even if she killed him. She still trained day in, day out.

Sakura was walking home by herself, wishing she had never woken up, when she bumped into someone. The impact made her fall flat on her butt.

A kind and worried voice was heard above her head.

"Sakura-san? Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lee-san exclaimed.

Sakura pushed herself up off the ground, and grinned at Lee.

"It's okay, Lee-san. I'm fine." she said. Lee smiled back at her.

"Oh, Sakura-san!! I forgot to say something! Happy Birthday, Sakura-san!" he replied. _Gai-sensei, how could I forget to say that!_

Sakura laughed. "It's fine, Lee-san. I forgot what today was, too!"

Lee looked surprised, then laughed with her.

"Hey, Lee."

Neji was walking up the sidewalk, Tenten following behind him. The years had been kind to Neji, and Sakura had noticed. She liked Neji, and they had become fast friends since she had started training with Lee. She smiled at him.

"Hiya, Neji-kun."

"Hn."

'_Neji-kun is never one for words, is he?' ,_She thought.

"Lee, why are you wasting time? We promised to meet Gai at 11:30! It's 11:46!!" Tenten exclaimed, pointing at Lee. He looked shocked, then began to scream.

"GAI-SENSEI!!! HOW COULD I NEGLECT YOUR CALLINGS!?! PLEASE, PARDON MY TARDINESS, SENSEI!!" he exclaimed.

"Neji! Tenten! We must leave right away! I am sorry, Sakura-san!!" He called, pulling Neji and Tenten behind him as he ran off. Sakura smirked.

_Lee-san is a basketcase._

She sighed. It was already nearing noon. That meant that the beginning of her trip to the Sand Village was only 5 hours away. She had to go home and start packing…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke smirked as he walked into the cave. It was dark, and stank of decaying things.

_So this is where Nii-san lives now?_

He was overjoyed at the thought of it. His brother had been reduced to living in a small, dank cave, barely hanging onto life.

He saw a huddled form in the back, gasping for air. This was just how he had pictured it. His brother, weak and injured; him, standing over him as blood flowed from his mouth and cuts on his arms.

"Nii-san…" he whispered into the darkness.

"D-damn you, Sasuke-nii." The thing rasped.

"I've come to claim you." He said.

"As expected."

Uchiha Itachi was almost dead. He couldn't believe it. His brother was about to kill him. How could he have missed something?

Sasuke's body was about to burst with excitement. As had formed the handseals for the Nagashi Chidori, he smiled, no, beamed with anticipation. His Sharingan was flaring full power.

He began to run towards his brother. He was aware of Itachi making some handseals, but he was too pumped with adrenaline to care. Then, he noticed his brother's hand glowing deep red. Impossible…

Itachi knew his brother recognized this technique. He was glad he had saved his last reserves of chakra for this.

"Damn you to hell, Itachi!!" Sasuke screamed. He plunged his lightening-infused hand into Itachi's heart. But, at the same time, Itachi had grabbed his brother's arm with his own chakra-infused hand.

The red chakra swirled up Sasuke's arm, and began to squeeze it tight. Sasuke screamed in pain. Itachi winced, as Sasuke's fingers were extracted from his body. Blood poured from the wound.

"Sasuke… I have left you with that… You've won, you damnable bastard… Sasuke-teme…" Itachi whispered, and Sasuke finally watched the light of life drain from his brother's powerful eyes. He smiled in spite of himself. Finally…

Then he noticed the pain in his arm. The Uchiha's most infamous technique: The Nekke Neinke no Jutsu. The Art of Hell's Flames. It was a secret technique, one Sasuke only knew of from what he read in the abandoned Uchiha Temple.

This had to be removed by an experienced Medical Nin. Someone with power equal to the Legendary Sannins. Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, had power enough. But, she would not help him, the spawn of Orochimaru.

Otherwise, the entire jutsu would work it's way over his arm, and render it useless. After a year, if left alone, the jutsu would begin attracting demons that infused your arm with their power. It would be like hell on earth.

_Shit Nii-san!! Damn brother!! I was supposed to have won!! This was my victory!! _

Sasuke spat on the form of his older brother. Already, the curse was taking effect. His arm hung useless by his side.

He'd find a way outta this shit… He knew it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Please review!! I loved writing this, especially the Sasuke part.

Definitions:

Gama-chan: Naruto's toad-shaped wallet. He calls is Gama

Hai: Yes, or Okay

Nii-san: Brother

Sasuke-nii: Sasuke, my brother

Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke wondered into the surrounding forests. What to do… He had no idea. Walking around, under the dark trees and the sleeping stars, he finally collapsed in the soft dirt. Closing his eyes, he began to dream…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, putting the last of her traveling things in her bag. She tied a small package, filled with paper, and placed it in the bag. There was no way she wasn't taking these…

She stared at the beautiful dress her mother had given her for the trip. It was a traditional kimono, made of green silk that brought out her eyes beautifully. The dress had pink lotus flowers sewn into it. She had always loved this dress.

She had never had a chance to wear it, though. It was for weddings, and dances, and other fancy things. Sakura had never indulged in things like that, because of her chosen path as a kunoichi.

She heard a knock down below, in the living room. Naruto was here to pick her up. Grabbing her bag, she tied her hair up with a ribbon. It was going to be the traditional ninja way of traveling. Leaping through the forest, watching out for enemies. She sighed. This was going to be fun.

As she opened to door, there stood a pouty-faced Naruto.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You! Why did you have to go and marry Gaara, anyways?" he inquired, staring her in the face.

"What? Shut your trap Naruto, I haven't even talked to him yet. Don't worry, things will work out." she said. _I hope,_ she added mentally.

He just turned and started walking. She ran to catch up with him.

"Naruto, what's with the pissed off face? It's not like I asked for this."

"Sakura-chan, what about your life here? Marrying Gaara, you'll have to leave Konoha. What about Cell 7?" he said, looking away.

She closed her eyes. She hadn't even thought about that. Leaving everything behind would be hard.

"I don't know, Naruto. This is really hard…" She said. And, before she could stop it, tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes. She stopped, shaking. Naruto turned to face her.

"Sakura-chan…" he muttered. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, ok?" he said. She just nodded her head. Before she could do anything, Naruto was hugging her. Not in a romantic way, just so she knew he was there for her. She cried into his shoulder for a while, then wiped her eyes.

"Naruto, we'd better be going." she whispered.

"Yeah…"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Two days into their journey, Sakura stopped at a small pool. She dropped her things and went to sit by the water. Naruto followed her.

"So, Sakura-chan. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." he said. "We'll be there in a day, the next morning at latest. You want to stop here and rest?"

"Yeah…"

She laid her head down and began to rest. Her dreams were punctured by her nightmares, and she tossed and turned in her sleep. Naruto was long asleep. She awoke, and rubbed her face. Night was pressing in on them like a blanket. She stood up to find some kind of berries or something. She was hungry!

Sakura looked over at Naruto, and smiled at his sleeping form. She was glad he was here to share her burden. Even though he was a hell of an annoying little squirt.

As she wondered deeper and deeper into the forest, she slipped and fell.

"Shit!" she whispered quietly. All of a sudden, Sakura felt something warm and sticky on her hands. She had fallen into a small puddle of blood. She froze, staring at the crimson liquid coating her fingers. Then she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Naruto immediately awoke, and ran towards the sound of his teammate's scream. He found her on her knees in the dirt, her hands covered in blood.

"Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, then knelt beside her. He grabbed her hands, and examined to blood on them. There was no mistake. This was human blood. And it wasn't hers.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sat by the pool that was their camp. She had washed her hands many times, but she still couldn't get rid of the slimy feeling of the blood. Shaking her head, she turned towards Naruto, who was packing up their things.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Whose do you think…" she began, but her voice faltered.

"…"

"…this was?" she finished.

"…"

"Naruto?"

"I honestly can't say, Sakura-chan." He said, rather lamely.

"…"

"Let's go, Sakura-chan."

She nodded, and grabbed her things to follow him.

They began to leap through the treetops. All of a sudden, they smelled something.

"Sakura-chan! Do you smell that?" Naruto whispered, stopping.

"Yeah, it smells like blood…" she replied.

"It almost smells like the blood from last night." He said.

"It does…" she said, then pointed through the woods to a nearby clearing.

"It's a body!" she exclaimed. They ran towards it immediately. What they saw shocked them…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, he heard a small scream behind him. Turning around, he saw Sakura chained to the wall. Her body was covered in blood and cuts, and her legs were broken. He could only gape in horror. Then, he heard a loud thrashing to his right.

He saw Naruto, in the same state as Sakura. He, too, was chained, and was struggling with all his might to break free. A soft moaning made the Uchiha turn around. Kakashi was chained and bloody as well, but he just hung there, defeated.

A hand grabbed his shoulder. He whirled around to face himself, another Sasuke, staring at him and grinning evilly.

"This is what we wanted, right?" he smirked.

"N-no…"

"This is how they felt when we left."

"…"

"This is what we did!" Evil Sasuke continued. "It's wonderful!"

Sasuke stepped back from his evil incarnation. The second Sasuke was doubled over with laughter. Then, the other Sasuke fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. When he looked up at the real Sasuke, his face was melting. Orochimaru's face was now on his body.

"This is who you've become… You who are. We are one." Orochimaru laughed. Sasuke was backing away from the thing so quickly, he stumbled and fell. He found himself looking up at Sakura's face as she struggled to stay alive.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

"Sasuke-teme…" he heard Naruto say.

"Young one…" Kakashi mumbled.

And then they died.

Sasuke could only watch. He felt like he should be sad, and cry. But, this was not in his nature. He mourned silently for his most precious friends. He closed his eyes, and felt the pain of his arm. He then heard Itachi laugh quietly from the shadows.

He was shocked back into reality. Sitting up, he looked around at the forest. It was midday. So he had been asleep for well over 12 hours… It had seemed like so much longer. He struggled to stand up, due to having only one working arm. He looked into the sun.

_I will find them. I will make things right. But first, that damn fool, Orochimaru…_

He knew he couldn't do anything until he was free from the shackles of Orochimaru.

He headed back for the hideout, ready for anything.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Betcha you thought they were gonna find Sasuke? Ha! Wait to you see who the body really is! I tried to put fear and drama into Sasuke's dream, and can't tell if it worked. Hn, make of it what you will…**

**Next update: October 23, 2006. (at latest.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, since I already have reviews, here's my reply!**

**harunosakua – Good guess! Was it really obvious? Heh… **

**Confuzzled239 – Thanks, I appreciate it.**

**purplerox (Noles) – The reason I update so fast is I already had these 3 done. So I just uploaded them all up at once. And, good! I tried to add emotion to the last chapter. **

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Also, since I didn't add this in the other chapters, **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor any of their characters… unfortunately. **

**Chapter 3**

As Naruto and Sakura drew nearer to the body, they noticed dark shadows, standing over it. Sakura immediately recognized them as wolves. The stench of blood was overpowering. Sakura put out a hand to stop Naruto.

"Wait, we have to get rid of the animals first!" she whispered.

"Right." he replied.

Using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Naruto effectively frightened the wolves enough so that they ran away. Sakura hurried over to the body. She gasped as she saw the ring, and the robe.

This was an Akatsuki.

Sakura leaned in closer to see his face. She gasped again when she finally realized who this was.

It was Itachi!

Naruto just stood over her, his eyes showing shock and confusion.

"Does this mean…?" he asked her.

"I think it does, Naruto. I think it does." Sakura replied. She opened the eyes of the dead corpse and saw that his Sharingan eyes had turned brilliantly white.

"What now?" she heard Naruto ask. It was not a question meant to be answered. He seemed to ask it to the surrounding darkness.

Sakura continued to exam the body, noticing several teeth marks on his neck. So he had been dragged here by wild animals, only to be devoured. She shook her head.

"Naruto?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"We have to get rid of this." she said, pointing to Itachi's corpse.

"…"

"Naruto!" she said, even louder.

"Fine, fine."

And with that, he picked up the body, covered in congealed blood, and walked off into the woods with it. A few minutes later, he returned.

"It's done." he said.

Sakura nodded at him, then sat in thought. He left her like that for a while, and then pulled her out of her reverie.

"Sakura, if we don't get going, we'll be late to the Sand Village." he said.

She looked at him, and then nodded. They resumed their journey.

**XXXXXXXXX**

As they drew nearer to the Village, they heard rustles through the trees. They stopped and listened. All of a sudden, Sand shinobi surrounded them on all sides. One spoke up.

"We've been expecting you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto grinned. _Naruto-sama?_ He liked the way it sounded.

The ninja led the way to the center of the village.

"Here we are." he said, and waved his hand towards a tall tower in the distance. Sakura shuddered at the coming night around her. Clenching her fists, she cleared her head and proceeded to enter the tower.

_Let's get this over with…_

Naruto led the way now, eager to see his friend. They walked trough a huge entryway and Sakura marveled at its size. This place sure was big!

The shinobi led them into a main chamber, lined with statues of former Kazekages. At the end, sat Gaara. On his right sat Temari, who he was talking to, and to his left sat Kankuro. Kankuro looked bored out of his skull.

Gaara looked up, and stood.

"Naruto! Sakura-chan! I've been waiting for you." he said. Sakura didn't think she had ever seen Gaara smile, but he sure was smiling at Naruto. It made her feel more comfortable.

"Gaara! What's up?" Naruto asked, running to hug his friend. Sakura just followed behind him.

Gaara smirked, and then beckoned to Temari and Kankuro to come over. Temari looked at Sakura oddly.

"Is she…?" she asked Gaara quietly.

"Yeah…" he said.

Sakura wasn't sure what to say. Was she supposed to bow to him? Shake his hand? Hug him? She just stood there, and watched. Gaara came over to her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." he said.

They looked away from each other, neither knowing what to say. Naruto came to her rescue.

"Sakura-chan is happy to be here!" he said, smiling.

Gaara looked surprised, then smiled. "I'm glad."

Kankuro stepped forward.

"Let me show you to your rooms, huh?" he said, and then turned, motioning for them to follow him. They proceeded to do so.

When they had left, Temari turned to Gaara.

"That wasn't very smooth, you know." she said, smiling.

"I-I've never done this before…" he said, blushing.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Temari said, before she cocked her head and laughed.

"Shut up…" he said, turning away from her. He hoped she was right.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kankuro led Naruto to his room, and then led Sakura to hers. It was beautiful. The room was a deep blue, and her bed was so soft. She laid back on it and sighed.

"Dinner will be at 7:30. Wear something nice." Kankuro said, before turning and leaving.

Sakura looked around the room, and then made to put her things away.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood at the entrance to Orochimaru's hideout. It was blocked with a huge stone, but all he had to do was place his hand on it and run chakra through his fingers. The wall seemed to recognize the chakra, and opened to let him pass.

Kabuto wasn't far inside, leaning against the wall.

"Finally, Sasuke-sama. Orochimaru has been waiting." he smirked.

Sasuke brushed past him, and went farther into the cave, towards his room.

Orochimaru had been furious when Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had come to fetch him. They had delayed Sasuke, forcing Orochimaru to enter yet another body. For days the snake man had raged and ranted. It was the angriest Sasuke had ever seen him. Orochimaru had had Sasuke slip out of his grasp yet again. Finally, he said that this would give them a chance to make Sasuke even stronger.

Sasuke had shrugged it off then, but now he was glad for it. He was going back to Konoha, and Orochimaru wasn't going to stop him now.

Once in his room, he sat on the mat that was his bed. Then, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Kabuto. So he had followed him…

"Sasuke-sama, your arm…" Kabuto said, looking in shock at Sasuke's limp and bloody arm. "We must go to Orochimaru-sama at once!"

"Yes, you're right. Lead on." Sasuke said, waving his working arm. Kabuto blinked in surprise. Most times the Uchiha refused him. But, then again, the young man was quite strange. He nodded.

Once in Orochimaru's quarters, Sasuke walked straight up to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke just stood there.

"My precious Sasuke-kun, what has happened?" Orochimaru asked, and then he grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke inwardly winced.

"The Nekke Neinke…" he whispered. "So this was your brother's doing?"

Sasuke merely nodded.

"Then I know why you return."

"…"

"You want to kill me as well?"

"…"

"…I see."

Kabuto, who had been watching in a corner, spoke up.

"Orochimaru-sama, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Why, our dearest Sasuke-kun wants to betray us. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru replied, turning to face Sasuke.

"…"

"Then, we will let you go." Orochimaru stated.

"What?" Kabuto asked, confused.

_What the hell are you planning, Orochimaru-teme? _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, know this. We are a part of you. You cannot escape your destiny. You will come back, you know." Orochimaru sneered.

As Orochimaru smirked at him, Sasuke was suddenly enraged. He plunged his Nagashi Chidori into Orochimaru's stomach. His former master's eyes widened in shock.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto exclaimed.

Orochimaru was flung across the room, and lay sprawled on his back on the floor. Kabuto rushed over to him. The ex-Sannin sat up, clutching his belly as blood poured from it.

Sasuke wiped the blood on his fingers on his robes. He looked up at Orochimaru.

"Do not decide for me, bastard. I decide my own destiny." he said, malice dripping from his words.

And with that, Sasuke turned and walked out of the cave, and out into the world. Feeling as if a large burden was lifted, he began his journey.

_Home…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for all who read and reviewed, once again. Next update, October 23, 2006. I know that's what I said last time, but since I finished this early, I'll be done with the next one soon enough.**

**I know what it feels like waiting an eternity for a new fanfic chapter! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the compliments, guys. I really love reviews! **

**Confuzzled239 – Thanks! I know it's a little OOC, but hey, most fanfics are:D**

**Setsuna-chan09 – I'm glad you want more! Ha!**

**snarphakat – Thanks! And, once again, Gaara is a little OOC, I know. . I tried to write him after his encounter with Sasori and Deidara (sp?). I wanted him to appear kinder, yet still quiet and… shy, maybe? Anyway, he's the way I write him, at least in this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor any other characters under that name. Masashi Kishimoto does. Lucky…**

**Okay, here's the next chapter! **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura picked at her food. She wasn't feeling too well. Her dress was so tight it made it hard to breathe. Temari looked at her from across the table.

"Are you okay?" she asked, interested.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura managed to get out. She reached behind her and pulled the dress string just a little bit. She thought tightening it had made her looked skinnier, but suffocating was too much of a risk.

Temari just watched her, and then went back to eating. The meal was uncomfortable on her end of the table. The only sounds were them eating their food. Naruto, however, was oblivious to this, and was chatting it up with Gaara.

"And then, I began to tell him the ending to his precious novel, and he covered his ears! Sakura-chan and I immediately got the bells. It was hilarious!" he said between bites of food.

Sakura was glad he was happy, but she wished that he might talk to her for a change. Naruto was leaving her out of the conversation, frustrating her.

_Well, what can I expect? Naruto and Gaara-kun seem so open with each other. They really are true friends, and Naruto has missed him. I should really mind my business, anyways._

**Hell no! Why shouldn't I be apart of the conversation!? I'm damn important, too! **Inner Sakura yelled.

Kankuro stood, and announced he was finished and was heading to bed. Temari followed him. Gaara watched them go, and then turned back to Naruto.

Sakura ate in silence. When she was finished, she looked over to them. They had both finished, and were sitting there contentedly.

"Would you like a tour of my home?" Gaara asked. Naruto immediately stood.

"Hell yeah! This place rocks, Gaara!" he said, smiling happily. Sakura stood as well. Naruto turned towards her.

"Oy, Sakura-chan. You were so quiet, I forgot you were even here!" he said, grinning at her. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." she said. She walked beside him as Gaara led them around to the courtyard.

_Gaara-kun sure knows how to live… _she thought.

Then, a thought struck her. This was all going to be hers!! That is, if she decided to marry him. She was sure Gaara was thinking this as well. Maybe that was why he asked them for a tour…

She didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed.

Gaara was pointing out fountains and plants and things. She was hardly paying attention. She watched his back as he led them on. He finally came to rest on a bench. She sat, too, as Naruto ran forward to play in the fountain nearby. She smiled inwardly at his joyfulness.

Then, she was aware of the close proximity of her body and Gaara's. They were seated next to each other, not a foot apart, on the bench. She blushed furiously.

"It's a lovely night…" he said, not looking at her.

"Yes, it is." she replied. A moment's silence, then:

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." he said quietly. He had no idea why he chose those words; they just seemed to slip out.

"O-okay."

Sakura didn't know why he said that, but it made her feel a little bit more comfortable.

"I'm sorry." he said, diverting his eyes.

"No, no! It's okay, Gaara-kun… Thank you." she replied, meeting his gaze for the first time tonight. His eyes looked surprised, but then he smiled.

"You're welcome, I guess."

His words seemed to be acting of their own accord tonight, but he was glad for it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke walked through miles and miles of forest. They seemed like they would never end! He groaned in frustration.

On the breezy air, he caught the scent of the lotus trees. Those trees line the road to Konoha! He was silently thankful for this tiny bit of luck.

Running, he did indeed emerge on a stone path, lined with beautiful pink trees. He looked around, before he realized he didn't know what direction the Village was in.

He kicked the ground in frustration. This was going to take all night. He just didn't have that kind of time.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was smiling.

After they had left the courtyard, Gaara had walked her back to her room. Not knowing what to do, he had bowed to her, and bade her good-night. Sakura, without thinking, had given him a peck on the cheek, and walked into her room. She had blushed, and then left Gaara standing there, looking bewildered.

Now, she was furious with herself. Why push it that far? Why _kiss_ him?! Of all the stupid things she could've done, she chose to kiss him.

**You dumb-ass! What about Sasu-** Inner Sakura screamed, but was cut short by Sakura's anger.

_Sasuke? What about the bastard? He wasn't the one who welcomed me with, well, slightly opened arms. He isn't the man I kissed tonight…_

Still, Sakura's heart felt like it was torn into a million pieces. She had forced herself not to think of him, but now it seemed a thousand times harder not to. His smile had not faded from her memory in the slightest… She could still remember their last encounter…

_Sasuke had the edge of his katana at Naruto's throat. His face emotionless, he stood like a soldier. He was about to kill the deathly injured Naruto when Sakura rushed in. She could see Sai's body, and could see the love of her life about to kill one of her best friends. Blood stained the ground._

"_Sakura…" Sasuke said, looking up at her. In a flash, he was next to her, standing behind her. Naruto crumpled to the ground. She could feel Sasuke's breath on her neck. _

"_It's been a long time indeed, Sakura." he whispered into her ear. _

_Sakura just stood there, her fists clenched at her sides. _

"_Yes, it has, Sasuke-teme…" she managed to get out. _

"_Sasuke-teme? I don't think I've ever heard you call me that…" he said with a smirk. Sakura had let her anger unleash. She slammed her fist into the ground, sending rocks and sand flying around her. Sasuke's laughter rang in her ears. _

"_Sakura, you are still controlled by your emotions. Thus, you are still weak. I will not even waste my time on fools such as you." _

_Sakura's body grew rigid with shock. Still weak…? After all of her training? _

"_You may live, for you are not counted among the strong…" Sasuke said. Then, he disappeared. Sakura was left standing in a bloody field, a corpse and an unconscious young man near her. Naruto's sudden intake of breath was the only thing that had startled her from her reverie. _

Sakura had let this memory play over and over in her mind since the day it happened. She could not let her feelings go. If that was the way he felt, then she didn't care. She had gone through hell for him, and he had only responded by pushing her into a new hell.

Sakura drifted off to sleep, her slumber punctured once again by nightmares and terrors…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura had no idea that, miles away, Sasuke was reliving that same memory in his mind, too. He was trying to remember his friends' faces from so long ago. The young Uchiha had finally arrived at Konoha, when the sun was breaking over the mountains.

He had snuck in, not wanting to alert anyone to his return. He needed to find Naruto. Now.

He crept along the streets in the dim light. When he arrived at the apartment Naruto lived in, he walked in without a second thought. He looked around the room, expecting Naruto to pounce on him.

No one did.

In fact, this place was deathly silent. So, that means Naruto wasn't here. Sasuke was confused. Why wouldn't Naruto be here? There's no way he'd ever get up before sunrise. The silence was unsettling.

Sasuke sighed. He had hoped it hadn't come to this, but he had to find Sakura. He couldn't imagine what he would say…

He walked along the streets until he came to the Haruno home. Quiet as the darkness around him, he climbed up the side to Sakura's room.

The girl's room was clean and spotless. He gingerly stepped inside, and walked over to her bed. No one was in it.

He was beginning to get angry. So he had returned, huh? And no one cared to welcome him home? Not even his closest friends?

Something behind him caught his eye, and he turned around slowly. There, on her nightstand, was a picture. He walked over to it, hoping to find the same picture that he carried with him. Surely Sakura had kept their picture…

To his frustration, he saw the newest picture of team 7. Sai, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were all standing there. The only happy one, however, was Sai. The rest of his team looked gloomy and straight-faced.

Sasuke didn't know why the picture made him angry; it just did. He flipped the picture face down.

Looking around the room, Sasuke noticed he didn't appear in any pictures. Sakura, apparently, had cut him out of her life…

It made him sad to see her like this, but he could also understand why she felt that way. He had treated her horribly, ever since the day they met. What could he do to make it up to her…?

Wait, _what?!?_ He shook his head. There was no _way _in hell he could ever be thinking that…!! What made him go soft all of a sudden?

Sasuke rubbed his head, hoping to wake himself up. Nothing happened. So this wasn't a dream…

He stepped back outside, and jumped down to the street below. Since none of his friends had been around to see him, he decided to find Kakashi. He'd know what to do, and where Naruto and Sakura were.

He ran down the early morning street, looking for Kakashi, and some answers…

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Ooh, Sasuke is so close to finding out where Sakura is!! And, why she's there… Imagine his reaction… Ooh!!!**

**So, anyways, read & review, thanks, and all that…**

**Next update: Oct. 25, 2006**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Wow, it's only been out a couple of days and I'm already on ch. 5!! I really love this story, and enjoy writing it! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys!! (and girls!) .**

**Okay, new chapter!!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up to the sun streaming in her window. She lay there, watching the dust fly through the air around the room. Her dress from last night was thrown across a chair. She wearily got up.

She dressed in her ninja outfit, for today they were going to train. Naruto had wanted to see how Gaara had improved, now that the Bijuu inside of him was gone. She had wondered why he no longer carried that huge gourd…

She walked outside, to find Gaara standing alone.

"Naruto's not up yet…" he said quietly. He didn't meet her eyes.

"Okay…" she said. She watched him for a minute, then said:

"Why don't we train without him? He always sleeps late, anyways."

"Alright." he said. He assumed a fighting stance, placing his feet flat on the ground and raising his hands in front of him. Sakura studied his method, concluding he was going to use Taijutsu. Excellent. This was a chance to practice her new Taijutsu skills.

Sakura stood with her feet together, one hand behind her back and the other facing outward. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw her stance.

"Recognize it? I've had Lee-san train me for almost three years now." she said, smiling.

Gaara just blinked, and strengthened his stance.

"This'll be the third time I've faced this kind of Taijutsu. You know you'll lose, right?" Gaara said, smirking.

"We'll see."

Sakura spun around and sent a colossal punch into the ground. The earth around her flung into the air, making the entire area cloudy. She heard Gaara's snigger through the air.

"That won't work on me." his voice said. Sakura smirked, and was behind Gaara in a flash, even through the dust.

"Lee-san lost to you. But I'm not Lee-san." Sakura said, smiling. She placed her fore fingers on his sides. Focusing her chakra, she sent her special medical jutsu through the ends of her fingers into his body. The chakra went straight to his stomach muscles, making them clench painfully.

Gaara doubled over. Sakura hadn't sent that much, just enough to make him stumble.

As she backed away to deliver a kick to his back, his body exploded into sand. Sakura blinked in surprise. She heard his voice behind her.

"Told you that wouldn't work on me." Gaara said.

Sand closed around her hands, forcing them behind her back. With her hands sealed, she couldn't perform jutsu. Not even fazed, Sakura smirked right back at him. With her tremendous strength, she pried the sand loose from her fingers.

Gaara looked surprised, but then wrapped his sand around her feet. Now, she couldn't move. Sakura closed her eyes and focused her chakra to a fine point. She opened the first chakra gate, (which was the only one she could open) and ripped her feet from his hold.

Sakura now charged at him, her fist held back, ready to punch. She landed on him, forcing him to the ground. He gave a soft "Oh!" as the wind was knocked out of him. She redirected her punch into ground beside his head.

He grinned.

"I guess you win, Sakura-chan."

Sakura noticed that she was on top of him. She blinked, then blushed furiously.

"Thanks." she said, grinning shyly.

Gaara sat up, sitting awfully close to her. She could feel his breath on her face. She stared at him, unsure what to do. Just as his mouth was nearing hers, a voice called out from behind them.

"Gaara! Sakura-chan! Sorry I'm late!" Naruto called.

Sakura quickly scrambled off of Gaara and faced Naruto.

"It's okay, Naruto." she said, smiling.

She saw Gaara stand up out of the corner of her eye.

"Naruto, Sakura-chan just beat me senseless and you missed it…" he said, laughing and rubbing his sides.

"Oy, Gaara! You'd better watch out for Sakura-chan! She's monstrously strong!!" Naruto replied. Sakura closed her eyes in anger.

"NARUTO!!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke slammed his working fist on the door of Kakashi's small apartment. He heard shuffling behind the door, and then heard a muffled "Coming, coming…" behind the door. He could imagine Kakashi's reaction, and the yells that were sure to come.

Kakashi's eye (the one that was visible) was still closed. His hair was a mess and his clothes were rumpled. He seemed to still be dreaming.

"Ah, finally you show yourself! Orochimaru!" Kakashi said, and attacked the confused and surprised Sasuke. Then, he couldn't help but grin as he easily dodged Kakashi as he swung his fist around.

"Stop acting like a drunk, Kakashi." he said. Kakashi stopped, and turned to face him. His eye slowly opened, and he looked Sasuke full in the face.

"Ah!! Sasuke-kun!" he said, and he dashed back into this house. Sasuke stood on his doorstep, pounding on the door, again.

"Kakashi, you fool, open up! I need to talk to you!" Sasuke said as he hammered on the door. All of a sudden, the door opened. A fresh-looking Kakashi stared out at him. He had gotten ready in a matter of seconds…

"Why, hello, Sasuke-kun!" he said, smiling.

Sasuke stood there, freaked out. Before he could say anything, Kakashi grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him inside. He brought the boy close to his face.

"_Where the hell have you been?!?"_ he said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke smirked on the inside. So Kakashi was worried, eh? Well, at least _he_ was…

Sasuke gently pried Kakashi's hands from his neck. He could feel the man itching to strangle him. He smiled.

"Hey, pervert sensei. I'm back, and I want to talk to you." he said. Kakashi sighed, and rubbed his face.

"Fine. But, you've got some explaining to do…" he replied, leading Sasuke into a small den.

Sasuke sat, and looked around the shabby house.

_You'd think, for an advanced Jounin, that they'd give him some kind of fancy house… _

Kakashi sat down, holding a platter of cookies and tea.

_What the hell am I, an old lady?_ Sasuke thought.

"Now, why don't you start at the beginning… Tell me, did you kill him?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke sat in thought for a minute, trying to figure out who Kakashi was talking about. Then, it hit him.

"Nii-san (1)? Yeah, he's dead… Killed him a few days ago." he replied.

"Did he give you that arm?"

"Yeah…"

"So, what brings you home? Orochimaru send you away? Or, did you kill him, too?"

"No, I left him. I didn't kill him, not yet, anyways. I… well, I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I understand… Do you want the Godaime to know of your return?"

"Not yet. More importantly, Kakashi, where are Naruto and Sakura?"

Kakashi smirked, and turned away from him.

"Sasuke-kun's really gonna love this one. They're gone." he said, looking at Sasuke and grinning.

"Gone?"

"Yes, the fragile cherry blossom of Cell 7 has finally bloomed!" Kakashi said, beaming.

"What are you talking about, dumb-ass?" _Surely, not yet…!_

"Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun are visiting the Village Hidden in the Sand. Gaara-sama has asked for Sakura-chan to visit him." he said, his smile huge.

"Why? And why are you so damn happy?" Sasuke said, rising.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun mustn't get jealous!" Kakashi said, teasingly.

"What?!? You'd better explain yourself, Kakashi!"

"Well, it's like this. Dear Sakura-chan was devastated when you left, and when you killed Sai. She had trained so hard to see you, but your cluelessness, once again, had shattered Sakura-chan's heart. So, Tsunade had hoped that this would make Sakura-chan happy, and she'd be able to smile again. Not only is their unification going to bring years of harmony between Konoha and the Sand Village, but Sakura-chan will be the happiest she's been in years. End of explanation." Kakashi said. Sasuke stood there, looking dazed.

"So Sakura's…?"

"Going to be married, yes." Kakashi said.

"And I…?"

"Well, you're going to have a tough time persuading her not to marry him."

"Wha…"

"I believe in you."

"Wait, wait, wait!! Hold up, Kakashi. What are you talking about?" Sasuke said, looking at the Jounin as if he'd lost his mind.

"You're going to find her, ne?"

"W-well…"

"I believe you'll be able to stop this marriage. Sasuke-kun, you know as well as I Sakura-chan doesn't want to marry the Kazekage." Kakashi said knowingly.

"…"

"You know what I'm talking about. And, if you don't hurry, she'll convince herself that this is for the best. She really will marry Gaara."

"…"

"Go. Find her. Make things right, Sasuke-kun."

"…"

Sasuke turned to leave. As he walked through the door, he stopped.

"Kakashi, you really know how to let me down easy, don't you?"

Kakashi merely smiled. Sasuke walked out of the door and into the morning light.

_Find her, Sasuke. Tell her the truth. Be, for her, the true meaning of happiness…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was left alone with his thoughts as he leaped from tree to tree in the woods. His mind swirled with feelings and the overpowering sense of confusion.

_Sakura… marry… her happiness… for the best…_

Sasuke was so befuddled he couldn't keep track of himself. He had nearly run into a tree three times. He finally stopped before he could hurt himself.

He had been traveling all day, and the moon was beginning to rise from the east. Sasuke sat, resting his feet. He was sure to reach the Sand Village by tomorrow afternoon.

Sitting on a stump, Sasuke was lost in thought. He finally concluded that being alone with one's thoughts was not a good thing.

Maybe what Kakashi said was right. Maybe he _didn't_ want Sakura to marry Gaara… Or maybe he was afraid of what he would do if they did get married.

And, Naruto… his best friend. Twice, he had almost pushed Naruto's limits, and he ended up in a near-death condition. Sasuke didn't know why he had done those things…

_I guess I didn't want them near me… They might've gotten in the way of my revenge. Now that I have what I wanted the most, I'm not so sure how I feel about my friends. All I know is that I need to see them… There's no way in hell I'd leave them…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sat under the cherry trees outside the tower. She had only been here twice, but it sure was beautiful. The Sakura trees were like little siblings to her. She had always loved to sit under them at home.

Naruto had noticed it. Kakashi had noticed it. Sakura knew, even though she didn't like it, that she was depressed. Thoughts of Sai and Sasuke had flooded her head for months on end. She had no idea what to do, how to act around her friends, if Sasuke needed her help, or if she should just forget about him. Ino had even taken her out to lunch every week, trying to cheer her up. It hadn't worked.

But, now that Sakura was making such a change in her life, she wondered if this might be the end of her sadness. If she forgot the pain that invaded her mind, she could get on with her life and be happy.

Sakura had run away after her fight with Gaara. She had been so close to him, knowing full well that they would be in the perfect position for a kiss. It had hurt, knowing that this kiss could change everything. When and if she kissed Gaara (not that simple peck on the cheek, a real kiss), she knew she would be kissing her old life good-bye. It was a… painful feeling.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the presence of Kankuro, the last person she expected to meet. She smiled nervously as he sat down beside her.

"Sakura-san, why are you out here all alone?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I like the peace and quiet that comes from the flowers of the cherry tress." She tried to recall what Kankuro was like.

_All I can remember is that I saved his life a little over a year ago. Back when I helped Chiyo-baa (2) defeat Sasori-san. He was quiet and lonesome then. The only time I saw him excited was when he wanted so desperately to go after Gaara-kun._

"Kankuro-san, why are you out here?"

"For the same reason you are, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She knew what it felt like to just need time to think.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, this one was long, but I made it! , **

**Here's a list of definitions for ya.**

**(1) Nii-san: My Brother**

**(2) Chiyo-baa: I'm not sure if I spelled that right, but it's the old woman who fought with Sakura against her grandson, Sasori the Puppet Master.**

**Yay, yay, loved the reviews, peoples!!**

**I wanted Sasuke's reaction to be subtle, not like an angry explosion. I wanted to portray the feeling of confusion, I guess. **

**Next update: October 27th, 2006**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for the reviews, ya'll! I really appreciate you guys, and the happiness your thoughts give me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I freakin' don't own Naruto, got it?! **

**Oakies, new chapter!!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gaara paced back and forth in his room. He had no idea how to ask her, but he knew he had to.

He heard a small knock on the door. His sister, Temari, came right in and stood with her hands on her hips. She stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Sakura-chan's outside by herself. Kankuro just came in and told me."

"So?"

"So! Go talk to her!"

"…"

"Gaara!"

"Okay, okay!"

Gaara walked out the door, brushing past Temari. She smirked at him.

"Good luck, Romeo…" she muttered.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura didn't notice Gaara until he was directly in front of her.

"Gaara-kun…!" she said softly.

He sat without saying anything. He watched her for a moment, then scooted around on the ground to face her. He grabbed her hands.

Sakura, blushing, noticed his hands were ice cold. She felt sympathy for him, knowing how hard this must be. She gently grasped his hands tighter.

"Sakura-chan…" he said quietly, looking away.

"It's okay, Gaara-kun. I… I think this might be best." she said, looking straight at him.

"…"

Gaara was silent for a while, then spoke up.

"I want… what you want, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded, then, unexpectedly, threw herself into his arms. Gaara, blushing, was glad her hair hid his face from view. He had never held anyone like this… He kinda liked it…

Sakura could feel him hug her tighter. She could feel his heartbeat next to hers. She breathed in his soft scent. All these things seemed to overwhelm her.

"Stay with me, Sakura-chan…" he said into her hair. He could feel her head nod up and down. Gaara, inwardly, was relieved. He felt like this was so right…

Inside, Sakura's heart was calm. She had expected the old feeling of shyness and puppy love to come rushing back at her. She had wanted the feelings she had for Sasuke to become the same feelings she had for Gaara. Still, even though she was in such a romantic position, Inner Sakura just scoffed, not getting riled up like she did with Sasuke.

Realization hit her hard. Despite how much she wanted it, she had no feelings for the man now holding her close. She cared for him, yes, but there was no romance. No passion. Those feelings still belonged to Sasuke.

_Damn you, damn you, damn you, Sasuke!! Why won't you leave my head and heart alone!!? _

Sakura sighed inwardly, and tried to enjoy this tender moment. It was going to be okay. Gaara-kun was here, and he would make her happy. Even if she didn't love him, he still loved her. She was sure of it. Gaara would make her the happiest she had ever been. She snuggled closer to him.

Gaara smiled. _This is perfect…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Uchiha Sasuke watched the scene unfold from his hiding spot several feet away. He saw Sakura cling to Gaara. He saw the deep crimson blush on the Kazekage's face. He saw Gaara wrap his arms gently around Sakura.

He wished he could un-see it.

Sasuke stood, stock-still. He didn't know what to do. But, whatever he was feeling, it made him angry. It sure as _hell_ made him angry!

He watched Sakura's expressionless face. So, this is what she had become? Sakura had indeed blossomed. Her face was more womanly, her body taller and stronger. She now looked like a true kunoichi.

But, the thing that struck him was her eyes. They were green, but they no longer shone with the light only Sakura had. They were dull and sad.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. He knew why she looked like that. HE had done that to her. HE had made her heart shatter. It was all his fault…

He couldn't move, he couldn't break free of the pain. He watched, his fury growing as he saw them hug tighter. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but eventually, Gaara broke free of her grasp and helped her to her feet.

Sasuke saw him shyly grab her hand. She only responded by interlocking her fingers with his. Gaara was obviously new to this…

_It should be me!! What the hell does he have that I don't? _

Sasuke couldn't help but think that as he watched them walk away. He was more pissed than he had been in years. He stood there for a few more minutes, then ran as fast as he could towards the tower.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sat next to Gaara this time at dinner. She had tried her best to smile and act happy at her newfound relationship with Gaara, and it was working.

Temari and Kankuro had welcomed her, as if they already expected her to come live with them. She didn't know why they were acting like this. She hadn't said yes to any marriage proposal…

After dinner, which went as normal, Gaara had asked her to come outside with him. Still holding hands, she had consented and followed him to the courtyard. He breathed in deeply.

"Sakura-chan, I – " he began.

"Gaara-kun, you can call me Sakura, if you like." she said smiling.

"O-okay, then, Sakura… I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Sakura, would you… um, would you…" he said, too nervous to say anything else.

"Gaara? Don't worry, it's okay. I… well, my answer is – "

A kunai suddenly flew through the air, cutting the space between their bodies. Both Sakura and Gaara backed up, watching the kunai soar through the air and land in a tree. They turned towards the direction it came, but no one was there.

"That was odd…" Gaara said, confused.

"Yeah…" Sakura said, blinking.

"Sakura, we're gonna have to talk later, I need to see what's going on."

"Okay." she said, and he ran off, leaving her in the night. Sakura sighed, and began to walk back to her room. She needed Gaara to ask for her hand as soon as possible! She needed to break free of the love she still had for Sasuke.

Sakura sat on her bed, still thinking. She got into her nightdress, as usual, and climbed into bed. When the lights were turned off, and the air was silent, she felt as if her world was falling apart.

Nighttime was the worst time of day for Haruno Sakura. Then, she was left alone with her sorrow, alone with her pain, and, worst of all, alone with her unrequited love.

The wind rustled through the opened window. A shadow fell across her bed, but she didn't care. She heard a soft thud. Only then did her body tense up as she felt another presence in the room.

Quickly, using her Taijutsu, she seemed to disappear. Reappearing behind the intruder, she held a kunai at their throat.

"What do you want, bastard?" she hissed, hoping to scare the stranger off.

"There you go again, calling me a bastard…" the young man said.

Sakura backed away in fear from that voice. She knew it all too well… She stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom. She could only stare in shock as the ninja knelt down and helped her to her feet.

He was still holding her wrist when she made it to her feet. She wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"You! What are you doing here?" she said quietly.

"A visit…" he said, innocently.

_He's grown tall…_ Sakura couldn't help but think.

Uchiha Sasuke was wearing his old outfit from when he was a Leaf Nin. The Uchiha symbol on his back was as red as blood. Then, she noticed his arm seemed to be covered in blood… or something.

"You'd better leave." she said. Each moment she spent with him hurt like hell. She studied his face through the darkness, and saw something like… hurt?... in his eyes.

She turned to back to him. She couldn't take it, him just standing there, looking at her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke couldn't believe her reaction. He had expected her to fling herself onto him, crying about how much she missed him. He hadn't planned on receiving rejection.

He had just reached out and grabbed her, like that. He didn't know why, he just knew he needed to stop her talking.

They sat on the edge of the bed, neither speaking. Finally, Sakura spoke up.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, a visit." Sasuke said.

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no. You're not here for a visit. You're here to hurt me and Naruto, aren't you?" she said, softly.

"What?" Sasuke said, surprised.

"O-Orochimaru sent you, didn't h-he?" she said, her eyes tearing up.

"…"

"I knew it." she said, clenching her fists.

"…That's not it." Sasuke said, turning away.

"Huh?" Sakura said through her tears.

"I… left Orochimaru."

"R-really?" she asked. Then, she smiled to herself. "Sasuke-teme, I don't believe you. You'd never leave him, not even for us."

Sasuke smirked._ Sakura, you have no idea what I'd do for you…_

Apparently, smirking was not the right thing to do.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go!" she said, standing and staring at him.

"…Where?"

"We're going to finish this, just you and me." she said, angry. Sakura grabbed his arm, the regular one. Sasuke stood, but didn't move.

"No." he said. "Sakura, I can't."

"I knew it! It's because I'm weak, right? Well, I'll show you true weakness, Sasuke-kun!" she told him loudly. Sasuke sighed. This was getting out of hand.

"Sakura. You are much stronger than I ever could have imagined. You're not you… it's weird seeing you like this. But, I cannot face you due to my arm…"

Sasuke's words silenced Sakura. She smiled, glad that he had finally accepted her. Then, she got angry with herself.

_No, no, no! He isn't here, he's not going to ruin this for me!_

She noticed Sasuke stumble slightly. She saw him clutching his injured arm.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said. She rushed to him. He had fallen, his breathing heavy. Lifting him up, she took him over to the bed. Laying him down, she pushed the hair out of his face.

"Sakura… please, I need your help…" he said shakily. She nodded, and told him to be quiet.

"I'll help."

Sakura didn't want to help him, but she couldn't stop herself. She had vowed to have nothing to do with him, and yet here she was, helping him heal. Again.

She cut his sleeve with a kunai, letting it fall to the floor. She saw his scars reached up to where his shoulder connected with his body. The marks were red and black; jagged marks that wound around his arm. She reached out to touch him, but stopped. She didn't know how to heal this!

This was advanced jutsu, one meant to last and inflict damage for a long time. Sasuke saw the confusion on her face.

"You… you have to lift them…"

"Lift them?"

"Yeah… find a way to make them lift… off of the skin. They'll… disappear…" he said, closing his eyes against the pain. Sakura nodded. Focusing her chakra, she began to use medical ninjutsu to lift the marks off. They did lift, but it was hard. They crept up, centimeter by centimeter.

Sakura worked for a while, making her way down his arm. She felt her chakra slowly draining. When it was almost gone, she stopped. She was too tired, she had to rest. Before she could get up and make her way to the couch to sleep, she collapsed.

_Damn…_ she thought.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Sasuke awoke, he could feel Sakura next to him. Her hands were still on his arm, clutching the last of the marks. In fact, they were almost gone. His hand still remained covered in the blood-red marks from the wrist up.

Sakura was sound asleep. Her face was pale, and her breathing short. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

_Shit, I let her use too much… Why didn't I stop her?_

Sasuke sighed, and shifted his weight on the bed. He leaned up, and tried out his arm. It worked fine, but his hand was still not responding to his body.

This was all so confusing. His time with Sakura had been wonderful, even if she hadn't warmed up to him. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had to stop this marriage, though.

He needed to find a way to let her know he was there, even if she didn't want him. He glanced down to the small ring on his finger.

_Damn…_ he thought.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up to the sound of birds chirping through her window. She was lying on her bed, alone. There was a slight indent in the blanket beside her, letting her know Sasuke was recently there.

_Wait, Sasuke!?!_

She looked up wildly, searching for her former teammate. There was no trace of him, except for the indent on the blanket. She sighed.

It had been a dream, nothing more. Another one of her infamous nightmares. Each and every time she woke up, though, her heart broke again with the loss of Sasuke.

She moved her hand to rub her face. However, something hit her cheek as she moved her fingers. She looked down.

A small ring was on her pinky finger. It was silver, with a tiny red jewel in the middle. She had never seen it before… unless…

_Last night! Sasuke-kun had a ring… maybe…_

She couldn't remember. Admiring the ring, she let the light from the window reflect off of it. Smiling to herself, she gently fingered the ring.

_Wherever it came from, it sure is beautiful…_

Sakura slid out of bed, and walked over to the window. Opening it, she let the morning sun shine on her face.

_Good morning, Sasuke-kun… wherever you are…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Ooh, I loved the way that turned out. Just in case you didn't know, I'm a Gaara freak, he is so HOT as the Kazekage!! Sasuke is HOT, too, but Gaara is something special. (Swoon) Sorry for all the guys reading this! **

**When I write, I just let the words come to me. I usually don't plan it out or anything. I only do that if I have writer's block. **

**Enjoy chapter 6, by far my fav. chapter! **

**Next Update: October 30, 2006**

**Sorry it's a little later than the rest, I need a break!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks for all the reviews, people! Please continue to give me your input. **

**Also, in the last chapter, I said Sasuke was wearing his old Leaf nin uniform, right? Well, I'm talking about his newer one, the black one. The one he wore when he fought Gaara in the Chuunin Exams, Stage 3.**

**Yes! 20 reviews! Glad you guys like!**

**Okay, new chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next few days passed without incident. Every night, Sakura had waited for Sasuke to show up, but he never did. She was sure it had been a dream…

She had noticed Gaara looking at her strangely. He was concerned, she could tell. She had been really quiet the past few days. She tried to smile when she saw him. She didn't want him to worry about her over some stupid dream.

Naruto and Sakura had been in the Sand Village for almost a week. They were only supposed to stay there for a week and a half, so their time was almost up. Sakura wanted Gaara to go ahead and ask, so she could move on with her life. But, he never approached her or asked her to go for a walk or anything. She had to do something about this!

On the day they were scheduled to leave, Sakura quietly knocked on the door to the library. She was told Gaara was in here.

Opening it, she saw him writing something. His face looked relaxed, almost joyful. She gave a tiny cough.

His eyes shot up to look at her.

"S-Sakura!" he said, startled.

"Hi."

"Hi…"

Neither said anything, the silence unsettling. Then, Sakura spoke up.

"We're leaving in a few hours, Gaara-kun."

"… I know."

Sakura was beginning to get frustrated. This was getting ridiculous.

"So…" she said.

"…"

She sighed and walked over to him. She pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him. He was shocked, but only for a moment. He rather enjoyed these embraces.

"Sakura, I know what you came here for." he mumbled. She drew back from him, though her arms were still linked around him.

"And I don't know if I can be everything you want." he continued. She nodded. He breathed in, trying to calm himself.

"But, I'm willing to try."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"So am I, Gaara-kun." she said.

"But…" he continued. "I want you to be the happiest you can be, Sakura. And, in order for that to happen, you've got to decide whether this really is what will make you happy. I…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay here with me… as my bride." he said. He looked at her face, which was slightly pink.

"I – " she started, but he hushed her.

"Don't tell me now. You have to think about this. Sakura, I can see the uncertainty on your face. I'll wait as long as you need." he said, smiling. She smiled back, grateful for his thoughtfulness.

"Okay, Gaara-kun. I'll think on it." she said.

"Send me a letter soon, Sakura. If this is what you want, then I'll come get you."

"Thank you." she said, smiling. She laid her head back on his chest.

_Just hold me. For today, Gaara. Help me forget the memories that I so desperately want to keep…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto dragged Sakura's bag down the front steps of the tower.

"Jeez, Sakura-chan, what do you have in here?" he asked, struggling to lift the heavy bag.

"A dead body, Naruto." she said, grinning. He looked at her, then dropped the bag in disgust. He scoffed at her.

"Fine then, Sakura-chan. Now I don't want to carry it." he said.

"Suit yourself. You're the one who offered."

Sakura picked up the bag easily, and slung it over her shoulder. He gaped at her.

"Let's go, Naruto. We'll be late meeting Kakashi at the halfway mark." she said, turning and walking in the direction of the forest. Naruto walked after her, pouting slightly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura leaped from tree to tree, watching the area around her carefully. She always remembered Kakashi-sensei's training: Never let your guard down. Plus, Kakashi had a way of sneaking up on people…

She stopped Naruto and stood still. Quieting his protests, she looked to her right. A shuriken flew through the air straight at them. She dodged it, pulling Naruto back with her.

All of a sudden, she felt a sharp jab on her neck. She could only feel the wind behind her as she fell from the tree towards the ground.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto saw Sakura fall, and leaped from his spot to catch her before she hit the ground.

He laid her on the ground. She was out cold. Looking back up towards the tree, he saw the very last person he expected to see.

Uchiha Sasuke stared down at the blonde with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Sasuke-teme?!?" he yelled.

The smirk on his face disappeared. Sasuke jumped down from the branch.

"Am I a bastard to everyone?" he asked calmly. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, you are. What are you doing here? And what did you do to Sakura-chan?" he asked defensively.

"I just let her have a little nap, that's all. I expected this from you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, you reaction was predicted."

"Sasuke, you'd better leave. I'll have ANBU all on your ass when I get home."

Sasuke waved his hand, as if saying 'Whatever.' He obviously didn't have to worry about ANBU. He sighed.

"Naruto, I'm…"

Naruto just looked at him.

"Well… I'm sorry." he said, very uncharacteristically.

Naruto cocked his eyebrows, untrusting. He knew Sasuke better than that, and the real Sasuke would never apologize for anything. He was too good for that.

Naruto pulled out his kunai. He'd be ready for whatever stunt Sasuke was here to pull.

Sasuke, however, didn't move. His eyes were lowered, unable to look at his supposed best friend. His gaze wondered over to Sakura's still form, her chest rising slightly with each tiny breath. She would appear to be sleeping to anyone who didn't know she was unconscious.

"Sasuke! Face me! I don't understand any of this." Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke slowly looked up to the other boy's face.

"I'm back."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"I want things to be the way they were."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, things can never be the same. You killed what we had."

Sasuke looked surprised, then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I've noticed…" he said, quoting Naruto.

Naruto sighed, and walked over to his friend.

"Sasuke, you've gotta fix what you broke. Coming to us helped, but _you_ have to do this."

Sasuke nodded again. "I understand." Naruto half-smiled, then looked confusedly at Sasuke.

"Why did you have to knock out Sakura-chan?" he asked, puzzled.

Sasuke was silent. Then, "I don't want her to know I'm back."

"Why? Sakura-chan would want to know, she cares about you more than anyone." Naruto continued. At this, Sasuke blushed slightly, glad that the shadows hid his face. He gently shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"I'll tell her in my own time, dobe. Just don't let her know, okay?" he said.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme, whatever…" Naruto said. Sasuke gave one final nod, and leaped back up into the trees.

_See you later…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up to the sound of rushing water. When she opened her eyes, she could see Kakashi and Naruto staring over her. Sitting up and rubbing her neck, she looked around.

"Wha…?" she said.

"Oy, Sakura-chan! You were stung by a poisonous bee! Are you alright?" Naruto said with concern. Kakashi remained silent.

"Yeah, I think so…" she said quietly. Kakashi spoke up.

"Let's head back for the Village, shall we?" he said, smiling through his face mask. His students nodded. They walked on, slowing their pace for Sakura. The journey was quiet and long, giving each a time for thinking.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Yay, chapter finished. This one was kinda short, but that's okay. I wrote this listening to London Bridge on my computer:P **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or any of the other characters. (sniff)**

**The scene with Gaara and Sakura was supposed to be sweet and subtle. I wanted him to officially propose in a really gentle way. I hope it worked…**

**Next Update: November 1, 2006**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for the reviews, people. I really love to hear what you think. **

**I don't really respond to reviews anymore because everyone basically says the same thing. "Lovin' it." or "Can't wait for the next chapter!". So, yeah…**

**Next chapter is here! **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He had returned to Konoha, and had gone back to his old manor. The Uchiha part of town was as desolate as ever, and the wind seemed to be exceptionally cold. He had hoped this place would be comforting, but it just seemed to worsen his mood.

Sasuke had snuck over the far gate of the Village, hoping not to attract attention. Now, walking down the hall of his former home, he wanted someone to notice him. Being alone in a wasteland sucked.

He wondered to his old room. Walking across the floor, he noticed the thin layer of dust on the hardwood panels. It was strange, though. His room was perfectly clean, except for the layer of dust.

He wiped his hands over his bed, hoping to get rid of some of the dust. He had expected his room to be trashed, animals claiming it for their own. He thought he sensed a small barrier of chakra around the room, but he couldn't tell.

He walked over to his closet. He had kept his old clothes from when he went to Orochimaru, but they were old and dirty. Plus, they were a few sizes too small for him now.

Rifling through his clothes, he noticed they were all too small for him now. He knew the other option, but he hated just thinking about it. He decided to go check his father's closet.

Walking back into the main room of the house, Sasuke entered the hall opposite to the one he just left. This was his parents' branch of the house. He cautiously entered his parents' bedroom. He was always forbidden to go in here, and feelings of fear and anxiety came rushing back.

Sasuke creeped over to his father's closet. Opening it, he saw an arrangement of robes, tunics and pants. Sasuke reached for one, but then noticed the design on them.

Each had been engraved with the ANBU design. Sasuke turned his nose in distaste. These were outdated ANBU uniforms, and he would surely be spotted if someone saw him in these.

Sighing, Sasuke gave up. He was left with no choice: he'd have to wear Itachi's old clothes.

_Shit…_

Sasuke walked back over to his side of the house. Itachi's room was right next to his. He pushed the door open, and stood in shock at what lay inside.

His brother's room was a disaster. The bedspread was torn, and the mattress was disemboweled. Deep scratches and holes were in the walls and floor. Blood was found in a few places.

_What the hell is this? Nii-san always kept his room so damn neat and clean. Surely animals couldn't have done this…? And what about the rest of the house?_

Sasuke gingerly stepped over the mess and made his way to his brother's closet. He opened it, and pulled out a solid black tunic and pants. They fit him perfectly, as he expected. He pulled at the shirt, knowing it was the only thing that fit and he hated it.

Sasuke knelt next to a small spot of blood in the room. Gently, he wiped his finger across it. It was old and had turned a brownish color. He sniffed it, being the curious shinobi that he was. It wasn't animal blood, or anything else instead of blood. It was most definitely blood, and it was most definitely human.

Wiping it off of his finger on a stray piece of cloth, Sasuke stood and walked back over to the closet. He grabbed all the clothes from inside and left. He closed the door firmly behind him, and vowed never to go back in there.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Kakashi! We're nearing the gates!" Sakura called out. They had resumed their leaping through the trees.

"Yeah, and I see a pretty worried Tsunade-sama waiting for us!" Naruto said happily. He was right. Tsunade was paced back and forth in front of the open gate. She had the Hokage robe on, but not the hood. She turned as the group approached her.

"Sakura! Thank the gods!" she said, running over to hug Sakura.

"We had a lovely time, thanks." she muttered through Tsunade's death-hug.

"Well, well?" Tsunade asked eagerly, looking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed, and smiled shyly at Tsunade. "He told me to think about it."

"What?!" Tsunade said, then smiled at Sakura kindly. "Well, let's go have a talk, shall we?"

Tsunade led Sakura away, leaving Naruto and Kakashi standing outside by themselves. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, we need to talk." he said. Naruto nodded, and followed Kakashi to Ichiraku's Ramen.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade motioned for Sakura to sit down once they were safely in her office. Sitting behind her desk, Tsunade placed her hands under her chin and smiled at Sakura.

"So…?"

"Well, it was like this…" Sakura began, and told Tsunade the whole story. Tsunade listened eagerly, enjoying the time she spent with her favorite student. Plus, she loved gossip…

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Yeah, I know." Naruto whispered to Kakashi over his bowl.

"Since he's back, what do you think we should do?" Kakashi asked. Naruto blinked in surprise. Kakashi never asked him about things like this…

Kakashi noticed Naruto's face, and smiled at the boy. "Naruto, you know Sasuke better than anyone. Surely, together, we can come up with a plan."

Naruto nodded. "Well, first I think we need to find where he's staying. What if Orochimaru comes back for him? The last thing we need is him rampaging the Village…"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should tell Tsunade-sama…?"

"No. That's the last thing Sasuke wants. And, now that he's back, we should listen to him. I mean, he could leave again. I don't think Sakura-chan could take that."

"I thought Sakura didn't know." Kakashi said.

"She doesn't. But I guarantee you he'll let her know soon. Sasuke will want her to know."

Kakashi remained silent, pondering this. He stood, pushing his empty ramen bowl away from him. "Well, I'm going. Talk to you later, Naruto."

"Yeah…" Naruto sat, letting his thoughts run wild. Then, he stood.

"Kakashi, you bastard, you were supposed to pay!" he yelled. Slamming his money on the table, he stormed out of the stand.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had wanted to write her letter to Gaara as soon as she got home, but something was stopping her.

_What the hell is this?_

Her heart was telling her not to pick up the pen. She was pissed at herself; she knew it was her love for Sasuke that was stopping her. He was her first love, after all. And she still couldn't get her latest dream out of her head.

Sakura slammed her fist into the pillow beside her. She had to get this straight! She was so grateful Gaara hadn't wanted an answer then and there, because she knew what she would have said.

Standing up, she got dressed again, pulling out the bun in her hair, letting it fall down. She pulled her gloves on her hands.

_Let's end this shit…_

She was going to the Uchiha manor. She had visited there often, in the dead of night, and had kept up with it. She hadn't been in a while. In fact, the last time she went was right before the failed mission. She had kept his house so neat for him, in hopes he would return.

She was now disgusted with herself. She should never have done that. She had acted like a silly child. Jumping out of the window, she began to walk quietly down the street.

Creeping through the wooden barrier that blocked off the part of town from the rest of it, she stepped lightly to the former home of Uchiha Sasuke. Opening the door quietly, she noticed footprints in the layer of dust that had accumulated since her last visit.

This was odd. She, as far as she knew, was the only person who visited this place. Even the vagabonds stayed away, for this place was said to be cursed.

She ignored them, and walked into the main room. The house still had a certain smell, as if the Uchiha still roamed these halls. Walking down the hall to Sasuke's room, she stopped at the door. This room she visited the most. She loved to sit on his bed and smell his gentle smell that permeated the room.

Well, she _used_ to love it. Now, she planned to destroy this room, just as she had Itachi's. Knocking the door in, she was greeted by an empty room. The bed was slightly rumpled, though. Sakura didn't think anything of it.

She walked over to the window, which had moonlight streaming through it. Letting her hand run down the pane, she traced the outline of the next building in the cold fog on the window. She drew her fist back to break the window…

She tried to move her hand, but it wouldn't budge. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't.

_This sucks…_

Her emotions got the better of her then. She fell on her knees, her head resting gently against the wall, and let herself cry.

_A shinobi must never show his emotions…_

Her tears streamed down her face, falling silently on the cold ground below.

_Emotions only show weakness…_

Sakura squeezed her hands into fists, making tiny indents in her skin from her nails. Her knees were stiff, and her arms were cold. But, she forced herself to stay there, just to let go of herself, even for a moment.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry…" she whispered into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke leaned against the door, silently listening to his friend's tears. He didn't move; he didn't want to. He just stood there, arms hanging loosely by his sides, his head bowed. His hair brushed down the sides of his cheeks.

Sakura eventually cried herself to sleep. Her body was hunched over, leaning against the wall. When he was sure she was asleep, he gently stepped over the threshold. Striding over to her, he wrapped his arms under her and picked her up. He laid her back down on his bed.

"It's your turn to rest, Sakura." he whispered. Looking down towards her finger, he saw his ring glinting back up at him. He smiled slightly.

_So she doesn't entirely believe it was a dream…_

Sitting next to her small body, he pushed her hair out of her face. He was gentle, loving, caring…

_Who the hell am I?_

He couldn't believe what he had become. He was once the Uchiha prodigy, Orochimaru's favorite puppet, feared by legions. He had even taken down a member of Akatsuki, affirming his position. Now, he was running his fingers through a woman's hair, treating her as if she was glass.

_What have these people done to me…?_

Sakura stirred slightly, turning on her side to face Sasuke. Tears still stained her face. Sasuke used the edge of the blanket to wipe them away. An idea struck him.

He recalled how angry he was when he had seen Sakura and Gaara under the cherry trees. He also remembered, however painful, how Gaara had taken her hand and blushed furiously. He had never seen anything other than a scowl on his face, so he really must have enjoyed that…

Carefully, he reached down and grabbed her hand. Interlocking her fingers with his, like he had seen them do, he sat there, holding her hand. Sakura moved a little bit, moving her hand into a more comfortable position, but she didn't wake.

Sasuke could feel his own blush rising to his cheeks. Uchiha Sasuke, _blushing?!?_

He stayed like that for well over 3 hours. Sakura's breathing was heavy and deep, and she no longer looked like she had been crying.

Sasuke could see the sun rising outside, and the room becoming brighter. He wondered what he would say to her when she woke up…

_Wait, …what?!?_

He had to get her out of here before she did wake up! What should he do, what should he do…?

Letting go of her hand, Sasuke scrambled off of the bed. Trying to hide the evidence that he had been there, he quietly and quickly walked out of the room. Closing the door, he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Sasuke, you fool, why didn't you stay?_

He mentally scolded himself, wishing with all his heart he knew what to say so he could tell her he was back. He was such an idiot…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura curled up tighter when she realized the sun was hitting her face. She didn't want to wake up, she was so comfortable…

Gently sitting up, Sakura pulled her hair down from its totally ruined bun. Slipping out from under the blanket, she placed her bare feet on the floor. She wondered why her shoes were off.

Then, she noticed she had been sleeping… in Sasuke's bed. Gasping slightly, she stood up quickly. Cursing under her breath, she hurriedly put her shoes back on and walked out of the room.

_I don't have to worry about my parents, they've been out on a mission for almost a week now, and they won't worry if I'm not there… But how the hell did I get in Sasuke's bed? And why did I just make myself at home?_

Sakura made her way to the door, but stopped. She thought she had heard something behind the kitchen door. She didn't sense an aura, though, so it wasn't a shinobi. Sakura got really mad.

_Damn hobos! Coming in here like they own the place!_

**So did you, dumb-ass! **Inner Sakura mocked.

Sakura quietly crept to the door, intending to catch the intruder by surprise. Pushing it open, she ran smack into someone. She stumbled, and the other fell.

Landing in a heap on the floor, Sakura pushed herself up on her hands. Under her, lying there, just staring at her confusedly, was someone who drove her to the brink of insanity.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Yes! Finally, they meet. I wanted the scene to be funny, like they just were pulled towards each other by some unknown force… (duh duh DUNH!)**

**Well, yeah, thanks for the reviews, blah blah blah, liked this chapter, blah blah blah, next update is…..**

**This one was really not very talky. Alot of thoughts and stuff... Oh well.**

**NOVEMBER 3RD, 2006!!! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks for all the comments, guys. I'm so glad I intro'd Sasuke to Sakura. I'd been waiting for that… (sighs contentedly) **

**Okay, here's the new chapter!**

**Oh, wait… DISCLAIMER: Yah, I don't own Naruto or anything, got it?**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stared up at the pink-haired kunoichi lying on top of him. He couldn't believe he let his guard down like that so she could find him.

_Shit…_

Sakura blinked several times. _She_ couldn't believe she was so close to him, her most treasured person. All of a sudden, her arms, which had been holding her up, buckled under her weight. Her head slammed into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was slightly shocked at her sudden weight on him, and the fact that they were so intimately close. Neither knowing what to do, they lay there for a fraction of a second before Sakura sat up abruptly.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she said. He smirked inwardly at the familiar suffix she added to his name.

Sakura hastily stood, pushing down the front of her half-skirt. He sat up, looking up at her from the ground.

Sakura was still looking confused. "Wha…?" she began. She stopped, just staring, open-mouthed.

Sasuke took the opportunity to stand, and face her. He tried hard to suppress the blush that was rising to his cheeks. He hoped the cool, emotionless features of his face had appeared.

Sakura took notice of his features, and of his clothes. They were almost the same as the ones in her dreams, except his clothes were now plainer, just a simple tunic and shorts.

She tried to speak, but her voice didn't come. Finally, she voiced the thoughts she was so eager to say.

"Why are you here? What are you doing here?" she said frantically. Sasuke just looked at her.

"Sakura, this is the third time we've gone over this. I'm back, and I was hoping you'd remember."

Sakura looked even more confused, but then realization dawned on her.

"My… my dream?" she whispered.

"It wasn't a dream, Sakura." As if to prove it, he slid his sleeve up to reveal his now almost entirely red hand. Her gaze shifted down to his hand, then back up to his face.

Sasuke prepared himself for what he was sure to be a hug or something. Now that she totally believed he was back, surely she'd rush to him excitedly. What Sasuke didn't know was that Haruno Sakura was a totally different person from her 12-year-old self.

Sakura's face seemed to relax, and she smiled a sweet smile.

"Well, then." she said, then backhanded him across the face. Caught off guard, Sasuke stumbled backwards slightly.

Grabbing her wrist quickly, making sure she couldn't slap him again, he brought his face closer to hers.

"What the hell was that for, huh?" he asked angrily. Sakura sneered, and put her nose on his.

"Bring it, bastard." she said. Sasuke's eyes widened, not from her threat, but from the close proximity of their faces. Drawing back, he let her go.

Examining her, he noticed a slighter muscle tone to her arms and body. Smirking, he looked back up to her.

"Been working out just for me, huh?" he said, teasingly. Sakura clenched her fists in front of her.

"Hell no, bastard!" she said, her face desperately trying to convince him. He smirked again, looking away.

_Cu--!!_

Meeting his gaze, her features seemed to relax once more. The world seemed to stop then. It was as if a lifetime of pain and suffering had led them to this.

They understood each other. Sakura knew, from Sasuke's deep eyes and his teasing attitude that he was showing his friendship, in his own weird way. Sasuke knew, from her tightly balled fists to her biting her lower lip, that she was trying so hard to live up to him, and what he expected from her.

Sakura looked down, breaking the moment. Even though she tried so hard to be mad at him, all she could find in her heart was forgiveness. She didn't want him to ruin her newfound "happiness", but secretly she was hoping that he was back for _her._

Tentatively, she walked closer to him. He didn't move, or make a move to stop her. She laid her head on his chest.

"I missed you so much…" she whispered.

Sakura could feel her heart breaking all over again with each second that passed. Sasuke made no move, and let her shyly place her arms around him.

They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each other's presence. Sasuke finally placed his hand on the top of her head. Pushing her head back gently, he watched her face.

Sasuke noticed, surprisingly, she wasn't crying. In fact, she looked the happiest he had ever seen her.

_After all I've done to her, to them, she's still happy I'm here? She's not heartbroken, or angry, or fearful, or anything. _

Sasuke smirked.

"Come with me, Sakura." he said, and suddenly jabbed the back of neck, hitting a pressure point. Sakura gave a soft "oh!" as she fell into Sasuke's arms, unconscious.

Sasuke lifted her up, and placed her on his back. He could feel her hair tickle the back of his neck. Hiding his blush, he walked out the door and began to run towards the edge of Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto ran into Sakura's room through her window. He frantically searched for her, and found no trace. It was almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and Team 7 (Kakashi and Naruto) had been waiting at the bridge for several hours.

"She's not here, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled down below. Kakashi sighed, and began to walk towards the Hokage tower.

"Then, we've got to tell Tsunade. What if some enemy ninja took her?"

Naruto nodded, then asked, "But, what if Sasuke took her?"

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, maybe he's still evil, and needs Sakura-chan for something? What if he's taking her to Orochimaru?" Naruto looked worried.

"Naruto, I don't think that's it…" Kakashi said, grinning to himself.

Naruto clenched his fists in front of him. "I'm not letting that Sasuke-teme or anyone else take Sakura-chan away from me!" he yelled, and punched the air.

"Let's go tell Tsunade-baa about this!" Naruto said, and began to run towards the Hokage tower. Kakashi, sighing again, put away his IchaIchaParadise book and ran after him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura had been asleep for most of the day. It was already 4:30, and Sasuke was getting frustrated. He had taken her far into the woods surrounding Konoha. He was now lying on the ground, staring up at the sky as Sakura's warm body lay beside his.

Looking over to her, he watched her sleep. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and her hair was wind-blown. Her body rose up and down with each gentle breath. Sasuke found himself blushing as he watched her.

Suddenly, her hand reached out as she turned in her sleep. Grabbing his sleeve gently, Sakura unknowingly pulled herself closer to him.

Sasuke smiled, glad he was with her. He hardly ever smiled, and only wanted to use this smile on Sakura.

Sasuke looked around at their surroundings.

_Where to now? I don't know where I'm taking her… Why did I take her in the first place?_

Sasuke reached over and sat Sakura up. He curled his arms around her, holding her tight to him as she slept on. Sakura's light hand was placed on his chest, softly clutching to the fabric. He lay his head on top of hers.

_Don't worry, you're safe here…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was aware of the chilly air brushing her skin. She smelled a smell that was all too familiar. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw dark fabric under her hair. She immediately knew she was holding on to Sasuke.

**This rocks! Hell yeah! **Inner Sakura was in ecstasy. Sakura was too caught up in the moment to care why she was sitting on a hill at night with Sasuke. She cuddled closer to him.

Sasuke just noticed she was awake.

"Awake now, are we?" he mumbled into her hair.

Sakura merely nodded into his shirt. A soft smile was creeping over her face. She pulled back just a little bit so she could see his face. He just stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Sasuke-kun…" she began, before clutching to him again.

"Hn?"

"Where do we go from here?" she asked quietly.

Leaning back, Sasuke released Sakura from his grip. He tilted her face up towards his.

"Who cares?" he whispered, and kissed her lightly.

Sakura's eyes shot open, before she gave into his kiss. It was the sweetest kiss ever. Leaning forward, she deepened the kiss. She didn't have to worry about what to do; their bodies just seemed to know.

When they pulled back for air, their eyes met. She giggled softly.

"Oy, Sasuke-kun, you're far better than Kakashi-sensei…" she said teasingly. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her, before pulling her close again and meeting her lips with his.

"Really…?" he said, unfazed, when they broke apart. "Well, you're nothing compared to Orochimaru-sama…"

He was smiling lightly as she punched him on the arm. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"When are we going back…?" she asked.

Sasuke looked surprised, and then said, "Why?"

"Why? I live there, and so do you, and we can go home…" _…And be happy…_

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…Sakura, stay with me."

Sakura blinked. Why wouldn't she, after all that? "Of course, Sasuke-kun."

"…What about Gaara?"

Sakura stared at him blankly for a second, before looking surprised.

"Oh, I completely forgot about Gaara-kun!" she said, slapping herself on the forehead. Sasuke growled slightly at the suffix. Only he was her "Sasuke-kun".

"Well, I guess I have to do it…" she said quietly.

"What?!" Sasuke said loudly.

"I can't just tell him no, that you're back and you kidnapped me in one day and we're together now. He won't believe me, or he'll come after you. I… I don't want to ruin this, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded, but was still mad that Sakura was right. She'd have to marry him, because there weren't any other options.

"We could run away…" he suggested, but he already knew what she would say. Smiling sadly and shaking her head, Sakura looked at him.

"No, Sasuke-kun. I have a duty to the people of Konoha."

Sasuke crossed his arms, and looked at her. "That didn't stop me."

Sakura smiled, and grabbed both of his hands. Intertwining her fingers with his, she leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke kissed her back.

_This kiss is even better than the last…_ he thought happily.

Breaking apart, Sakura placed her head back on his chest.

"Anno, Sasuke-kun. I'll always be loyal to you, I promise."

Sasuke sighed. "You want to go back?"

Sakura silenced him. "No, Sasuke-kun. I'll stay with you for tonight. For tonight, my Sasuke-kun…"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Okay-, hey!" Tsunade said, pointing a winger to Naruto, who was trying to undo the mask of an ANBU. Sighing, she ordered Kakashi to restrain him so she could give her directions to the shinobi.

Upon hearing of Sakura's disappearance, Tsunade had immediately called upon a squad of 7 ANBU to search for the young kunoichi. Now, she was trying to talk to them before they left, but the dobe was getting in the way.

"Awww, Tsunade-baa, why can't I go? Sakura-chan surely misses me!" he said, trying to fight Kakashi off.

Tsunade, her eye twitching, walked right up to Naruto and grabbed his nose between her fingers. Hard.

"Buhh, Tsunade-baa, geb ba bell boff be!" he said through his closed nose.

Letting go of her, she turned to face the ANBU.

"Alright, listen up! Your Hokage's apprentice and future wife of the Kazekage has been labeled as a missing-nin! Find her, and bring her home safely. Oh, yes, and don't mention this to the Sand shinobi. They won't take to the idea of Sakura missing. Go!"

Tsunade raised her arm, and the ANBU immediately flew off in different directions. Turning to Naruto, she placed a hand on his shoulder. The fox-boy was looking unusually serious.

"We'll get her back, Naruto-kun. She'll be fine…" Tsunade said reassuringly.

Naruto looked up to the sky. He knew where she was… well, at least who she was with.

_Sasuke, you bastard, don't hurt her, okay…?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, how was it? They finally kissed!! Yes! **

**In case you can't understand what Naruto says when Tsunade grabs his nose, he's saying "Ugh, Tsunade-baa, get the hell off me!".**

**Next Chapter:**

**NOVEMBER 6, 2006.**

**I'm thinking of making my updates on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. So, yeah…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Can't wait 'till I hit 50! Glad you guys like! **

**I almost melted when Sasuke and Sakura kissed. I really didn't want to intro the kiss yet, but it just felt so… right! XD**

**DISCLAIMER (Sasuke style): "Hn." (Translation: I don't own Naruto because I'm too cool for that dobe.) :P**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto shut the doors to his apartment, and closed all of the windows. He sighed, and walked into his kitchen. Grabbing some instant ramen, he quickly made it and walked back into the main room. Flopping down onto the couch, he stared at the ramen, steam rising silently from its surface.

_Sakura-chan, where are you…?_

He had asked himself that question every 2 minutes since she had mysteriously disappeared. His thoughts turned to Sasuke…

**xxxxxxxxx**

"_I'm back."_

"_Yeah, I've noticed."_

"_I want things to be the way they were."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, things can never be the same. You killed what we had."_

_Sasuke looked surprised, then nodded his head._

"_Yeah, I've noticed…" he said, quoting Naruto._

_Naruto sighed, and walked over to his friend. _

"_Sasuke, you've gotta fix what you broke. Coming to us helped, but you have to do this."_

_Sasuke nodded again. "I understand."_

**xxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sighed, and turned his gaze away from his food. Setting down the cup on a nearby table, he opened the door to his room and lay down on his bed.

_Man, even ramen doesn't help…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura felt soft hair tickle her nose. The sun was rising, but the night sounds were still playing. Sasuke had his face pressed into her neck, so the back of his head was brushing against her nose.

His body was rising and falling in the gentle rhythm of sleep. His face was warm, and she loved the feeling of his body so close to hers. Sakura ran her hand over his face.

"Sasuke-kun…" she called softly. His eyes closed tighter, and he pulled her closer.

"Hn." he mumbled.

Sakura carefully removed his arms from around her waist. Sitting up, she watched him curl himself up, his head in her lap.

_This is unreal…_

Here he was, the heartthrob of Konoha, the man she loved with every fiber of her being, snuggling close to her, sleeping next to her. She unwillingly celebrated her victory.

Even better, they had shared a kiss. Several times that night, as fate may have it. (A/N: That's all they did, perverts!) Sakura was sorry it wasn't her first kiss. Suddenly, she noticed Sasuke stir.

Sasuke sat up wearily, rubbing the side of his face. Sakura had never seen such a… vulnerable… side to Sasuke. He was like a small child, waking up from a nap.

"Sakura…" he said, finally acknowledging her presence.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" she said cheerfully. Sasuke smiled back at her.

He stood up, and turned to Sakura. He stuck out his hand, as if waiting for a high-five. Sakura took this as his way of trying to help her to her feet. Grabbing his hand, she pulled herself up. She made a move to wrap her arm wound his waist before they began walking towards Konoha.

Sasuke lifted his arm, waiting for her, but suddenly felt a stinging pain in his forearm. He heard Sakura move back beside him.

"Release the girl, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up to where the voice was coming from. A tall ANBU woman with a mask made to look like a tiger was standing in a tree nearby. Sasuke then looked down to his arm, where a kunai was embedded in it. Blood splattered to the ground.

As if on cue, Sakura grabbed his forearm. She turned to face the ANBU.

"It is not Uchiha Sasuke that has me. It is I who's captured him!"

Sasuke noticed her face change, the look in her eyes become strong and assured. So she was acting…?

He felt the kunai fall to the ground. He waited for the pain to shoot up his arm, but nothing came. Sakura had grabbed his arm, making it look like she had caught him. But, she took the opportunity to heal his forearm rather quickly.

Impressed, Sasuke decided to follow along with Sakura.

The ANBU nodded her head. "We expected as much, Haruno-sama."

Sasuke looked at the kunoichi next to him. _Haruno-sama…?_

He then felt two ANBU behind him. They grabbed both of his wrists, and tied them together with a small chain. Sakura walked over to talk to the ANBU woman, who had leapt from the tree to the ground.

"He's injured, and not too much of a threat. You may untie him. He will not harm us." Sakura said. _Not if I'm here…_

"No. Tsunade-sama said that if it _was_ him, that we should not underestimate him."

"Riki-san, do you honestly doubt my judgment?" Sakura asked fiercely. The ANBU stuttered.

"N-no, Haruno-sama…"

Sasuke couldn't help but hear this, and wondered in amazement at how the ANBU sounded. Was this highly powerful shinobi afraid of Sakura? Haruno Sakura?

"Tsunade-sama would not be pleased if she found out that the ANBU disobeyed a direct order. Imagine her disappointment when _you _tell her that _you_ didn't listen to her second-in-charge." Sakura said seriously.

"Now untie him." she continued. The ANBU hesitated for a minute, then motioned to the other shinobi. They nodded curtly, and quickly untied the young man.

"I'll guide him." Sakura said, turning to him and grabbing his wrist. He was so glad she was here. He would be totally screwed if she wasn't.

The ANBU spread out, keeping a constant circle and watch on the two. Sakura took the opportunity to whisper to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I should've realized they'd come after me."

"Yeah, especially since you're the great Haruno-sama." he said quietly, smirking.

She blushed slightly, and tightened her grip on his wrist. "Quiet, huh?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto rushed to the gate, and ran smack into an ANBU.

"Riki-chan?" he asked.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san. We've safely recovered Haruno-sama. She's currently guarding the young Uchiha."

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, trying to look around the ANBU. Sakura was leading Sasuke by the wrist, pulling him along quickly. Sasuke didn't seem to be protesting, which was unusual.

Naruto rushed around the ANBU, and ran towards Sakura and Sasuke. Wrapping Sakura in a strong hug, he smiled.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! You were gone so long, I missed you so!"

Sakura giggled, and hugged him back. She felt Sasuke stiffen behind her.

"Naruto, I was only gone for 2 days, it's not like I disappeared!" Pulling back, she looked up to him. He was smiling so happily. Naruto suddenly caught the intense negative vibe coming from Sasuke.

The ANBU were still surrounding them. Sasuke didn't want to blow their cover, so he did his best to suppress the jealousy in his heart. Naruto, however, wasn't helping.

"Oy, Sasuke-teme's jealous! He's angry that after all these years I got Sakura-chan and he's as single as ever."

Sasuke could feel his heart pick up speed. It wasn't from jealousy, it was from his intense anger at Naruto's blatant stupidity. Sakura hastily spoke up.

"Naruto, shut your mouth. We need to see Tsunade. Stat." And with that, Sakura pulled Sasuke even harder to the tower in the middle of Konoha. Naruto followed along, catching up with Sakura and walking beside her. The ANBU dispersed, knowing full well that the Haruno-sama they knew would handle this.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Shizune placed her tiny pig on the floor next to Tsunade's desk. The Godaime was staring out of the window, worried about her young apprentice. All of a sudden, a loud knock on the door was heard.

"Tsunade-baa! Let us in!"

Naruto's loud and annoying voice came through the door, making the occupants wince. Tsunade waved to Shizune, who rushed to the door to let their visitors in.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said, walking in and pulling Sasuke along behind her.

The blonde woman turned around to meet the pink-haired girl.

"Oh! Thank Kami you're here and safe, Sakura!" The woman rushed to her and embraced her. Then, she caught sight of the dark teenager behind her student.

"Ah, so the Uchiha returns…" she said. Releasing Sakura, she walked around her to face Sasuke.

The young Uchiha returned her stare just as strong. Sighing, Tsunade placed her hands on her temples.

"Sasuke-san, you know what I have to do, correct?" she asked. Sasuke nodded reluctantly. He knew what was coming. Upon returning to Konoha, he would be placed under arrest for the betrayal of his village and the murder of its occupants.

"You will be placed under house arrest for two months. You will have experienced ninjas watching you 24/7. Upon release, you may never set foot outside of Konoha again unless given permission by myself."

Sasuke blinked. Surely, this was a joke. He had expected much worse.

"Sakura, take him home. I'll call Riki and her team. They'll be his new guard."

Sakura gave a small smile towards her sensei. She knew she was going easy on Sasuke for her. Naruto, who had been quiet until now, spoke up.

"Hey, Tsunade-baa, what about me?"

"Naruto, you can go scrub the Hokage faces, if you like."

"You suck, Tsunade-baa."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gaara placed his traditional Kazekage robes in his bag. It had been nearly a week since Sakura had left, and he was getting worried. She had seemed so anxious, so ready… He was sure he was going to receive a letter from her the day after she left. Plus, he had business with the Hokage. He was going to Konoha. He needed to see her.

He heard a knock on his door. Kankuro poked his head in.

"Gaara, our guard is coming soon. Hurry and pack."

Gaara nodded, startled out of his thoughts. Tying the bag closed, he slung it over his shoulder. Another head poked in, this time with blonde, spiky pigtails.

"Gaara-nii, we need to hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

Running out of the room, he followed his siblings to the door. A squad of four greeted them.

_Wait for me… I'm coming… I need to know your answer…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke followed silently behind Sakura as she led the way to his former home. His heart was aching with unanswered questions, but he couldn't get up the courage to ask. Finally, she broke the silence.

"So, aren't you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you happy? That you got off so easy, I mean."

"…Uh, yeah."

Awkward silence fell over them. Sasuke, feeling slightly ignored, matched her pace. He quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked questioningly.

"…What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

"About this… this Gaara thing. You said you had to marry him… But, do you really?" His eyes looked hurt and confused as she gazed into them.

"…"

"Answer me, Sakura."

"Yes, I do."

"Why? Did Tsunade order you to?"

Sakura faltered. "Well, no…"

Sasuke looked confused. "Well, then why do you have to?"

"Sasuke-kun, when you left me I was torn in half. I'd given my heart to you, knowing full well I'd never get it back. You have all my feelings, all my care, all my love. When you left, I felt like you took half of me with you. Gaara-kun loves me. I can tell by the way he moves, by his gaze, by the way he holds me."

Sasuke gripped her hands tighter. Gaara holding her… Just the words made him boil with anger.

"I can't do what you did to me. I can't take a part of Gaara-kun away. I'd never forgive myself if I did." Sakura finished. He pulled her closer to him.

"So, last night didn't mean anything?" he asked quietly. Sakura stepped back from him.

"Sasuke, it meant everything…"

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn at the sound of his name on her lips. This was the first time she called him by name, establishing a sense of closeness.

"That's why…" she continued.

"That's why what?" he said.

"That's why I don't want to hurt Gaara-kun. He doesn't deserve that."

Sasuke grabbed her then, holding her close. She returned the hug, burying her face in his chest. Tilting her face up, Sasuke let his fingers run down her jaw line. She was so soft…

He kissed her then, sending chills down her spine. He had felt that this was so right, from their first kiss last night, to their one today. Sakura tenderly placed her hand on the side of his face. Sasuke returned her action by putting his hand on the back of her neck, bringing her even closer.

When they broke apart for air, she couldn't help but place their faces so close their noses were touching. Sasuke smiled.

"You don't deserve it, either." he whispered. Stepping back, he bowed to her.

"Lead on, Haruno-sama." he said.

"Hai!" Sakura said, assuming a good-guy pose. Pulling his hands, she led him down to the Uchiha part of town.

"Let's hope Riki and her ANBU won't be mad at us for the delay." she said, grinning.

"Hn." Sasuke said, smirking back to her as he said it.

_It's worth it…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Time to bring in Gaara! Sorry, sweetie, I've left you out for so long! But don't worry, it's time to make your appearance! **

**You guys, I'm so happy you like this story. Please enjoy, I love to write. And, I do it all for my fans! **

**Just as a side note, in case you didn't know, I'm a freshman. I'm only 14, but I try so hard to put emotion in my story I probably seem a lot older…**

**Okay, since you've all been such diligent readers, I'm going to give you guys a little sumthin' sumthin'. **

**XXXXXXXX Make it to 65 reviews by Wednesday, and I'll give you a bonus chapter 12 with chapter 11. Can you do it? Will you try? If not, I'll still give you chapter 12, but on Friday. Get to work, peoplz! XXXXXXXX**

**Next Update:**

**NOVEMBER 8TH, 2006!!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Okay guys, the final review results are in. As of now, I be posting the next chapter, chapter 12!**

**I can't say it enough, you guys rock! You make me want to write more. I'm also thinking about a new story, which will probably be added later. I have to figure it out first! XD**

**DISCLAIMER (Sakura Style): "Why the hell would anyone want to own that idiot?" (Translation: I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters.)**

**Next Chapter!!!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura yawned and sat up. She had been guarding the Uchiha manor along with the ANBU Riki and her 3 other squad members. It had been nearly a week since Sasuke's house arrest had begun. She smiled at the memory of the night before it began.

She twirled a kunai on her forefinger. She was so damn bored!

Sasuke had quietly entered his house, and had not made a sound since. He obviously wanted to get off early for good behavior. Sakura had just about dozed off again when footsteps running on the pavement caught her attention.

"Sakura-san!"

Rock Lee stopped in front of her, and smiled at her, panting slightly.

"The Hokage-sama has called for you, Sakura-san!" he said.

Sakura smiled back at him, and stood up.

"Okay then. Let's go, Lee-san!" And with that, Sakura took off running towards the Hokage tower, Lee following her.

Sakura didn't know Sasuke had watched the whole thing. He had been staring out of a window, watching Sakura sit and twirl the kunai. Leaning against the wall, he had also seen Lee come up and say something to Sakura. Sakura had smiled at him, nodded curtly, and stood up. She had run off with him.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder where they were going. Seeing a small shadow in a window across the room, he knew the ANBU were still watching him. He did not want to get in trouble now.

_Well, I guess there's nothing I can do…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood, leaning against the wall next to the door to the Hokage tower. He stood remarkably like Sasuke…

Sakura smiled and waved at him as she and Lee approached the tower. He smiled and waved back.

"Thanks, Lee, for going to get her." he said. Lee nodded, and assumed his "nice-guy" pose.

"It's my honor, Naruto-san!" he said, smiling. Waving, Lee turned and hurried off in the other direction.

Naruto urged Sakura into the tower, smiling at her. "Wait 'till you see, Sakura-chan!"

"Get off me, dumb-ass!"

Sakura pushed open the doors to Tsunade's office. The last person she expected to meet was sitting in a chair, talking easily to the Hokage.

"Gaara-kun?!" she asked. He stood, turning to face her, his features mildly surprised.

"Ah, Sakura." he said. Kankuro and Temari, who were standing behind Gaara's chair, nodded to her. Tsunade smiled at the kids.

"Well, now that she's here, let's begin, shall we?"

Temari and Kankuro nodded again, and walked towards the door. Naruto, however, stood his ground.

"Awww, Tsunade-baa!" he said. The Hokage looked back at him angrily. Temari grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Let's go, ass." Pulling Naruto out the door, and swiftly shutting it behind her, they could hear Naruto's protests from behind it.

Sakura smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. Gaara had been watching her, but had looked away hastily when she turned around to sit in the seat next to him. Tsunade sat behind her desk.

"Sakura, I'm glad you're here. Gaara-sama has been waiting for a while now. I shouldn't have sent that dobe to go fetch you." she said, sighing.

Sakura, who had been silent, didn't know what to say. She hadn't planned anything to say to Gaara, and wasn't sure how to act around him. Gaara, however, didn't seem to notice her shyness.

"Well, I loan you my office for now. You two need to talk." Tsunade winked at Sakura, who blushed even more. She stood and walked out, shutting the door firmly.

The room was quiet, until Gaara spoke up.

"So, Sakura… How are you?"

Sakura blushed, and stuttered, "I-I'm fine, Gaara-kun, just f-fine…"

Gaara sighed. "Look, Sakura, I'll get straight to it, then. I… I've missed you." He stood, and walked over to her. Grabbing her hands and interlocking their fingers, he pulled her to her feet. They stood like that, Gaara watching her face, Sakura looking away and blushing madly.

"I need to know." he continued. Sakura bit her lip. How could she be like she used to when her heart had finally found its match in Sasuke?

Gaara waited patiently.

"Gaara-kun… I… missed you, too." she said lamely. "And I have an answer…"

"Yes?"

"I'll marry you, Gaara-kun." she said, finally looking up to meet his gaze. She tried smiling softly. He bought it, and smiled back at her.

"Good! Then it's settled!" Tsunade said from behind them, opening the door. The two looked around at her, embarrassed and shocked.

_She's been listening the entire time? Oh, Tsunade-sensei…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. _What should I do? Let her marry him, and go off and live in Suna? She'd still come to me, though… _

He smiled at the thought. Even if she was married to another guy, a Kage at that, she'd still want him. Even though he had treated her like she was lower than dirt, she'd still want to have him. He was in awe at how anyone could love someone that much. Then, he realized just how lucky he was.

_Fangirls come and declare their undying love to me. But, they don't mean it. They just want to be with the "Uchiha heartthrob." They want to win. Sakura just wants me for me…_

He had never had anyone want him like that. To just be near him, and touch him… To just make him happy. That was all she wanted, and she lived for it.

_There's probably few in this world whose passion can measure up to Sakura's…_

Sasuke was startled out of his thoughts by a soft tap on his window. He saw the faint outline of a… girl… sitting out by the window. It was almost evening.

Sitting up and striding over to the window, he opened it, expecting Sakura. However, someone completely different lightly hopped down into his room.

Ino Yamanaka brushed the front of her skirt. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Nyaa, Sasuke-kun! I heard you were back, so I had to check it out for myself!" she said, giggling. Sasuke stared at her, at a loss for words.

_What the hell is she doing here? _

Ino looked hurt at his lack of speech, and snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Ay, Sasuke-kun, aren't you happy to see me?" she giggled again, and ran to him. Before he could stop her, she had wrapped him in a tight hug. Sasuke jerked back, pushing her off of him.

"Don't touch me."

Ino looked surprised at him, then sighed. She had expected as much. Sasuke stared in disgust at his number one fangirl. How dare she come to him like this?!

_She hasn't changed at all. At least Sakura matured…_

"Look, I don't know or care why you're here, but you need to leave."

"But, Sasuke-kun, Riki-chan gave me permission!" she said, clenching her fists. Sasuke sighed. _I doubt that…_

A soft thud made them turn around. Nara Shikamaru had landed softly on the hard floor.

"Ino, why did you just run off?" he said, making a face. Sasuke was beginning to get mad.

"Hey, both of you! Leave! Now!" he said, pointing to the window.

"Sheesh, stop making such a fuss. The ANBU will be on your ass quicker than you can blink." Shikamaru said.

"Awww, Shika-kun, I just had to see Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed. Shikamaru grabbed her arm, and led her back over to the window.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" And with that, he made his way back out the window, pulling Ino with him. She winked and stuck out her tongue at Sasuke.

"Nyaa, Sasuke-kun! We'll talk later!" she said flirtatiously. Sasuke, when they were gone, walked sternly over to the window, closing and locking it firmly.

_I've only been back for a little while, and already the girls come rushing to me…_

Sighing again, Sasuke laid back down on his bed. _Where's the dobe and Sakura when you want them?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura clasped her hands in front of her. She was walking back to her post at the Uchiha Manor, and Gaara had decided to come along with her. His arm was wrapped lightly around her waist.

_This relationship stuff really suits Gaara-kun…_

Sakura had noticed a change in him. He was more willing to smile, and he laughed often. This thought just made her feel even guiltier. She belonged to Sasuke, there was no doubt. She always had, and she always will. How could she marry anyone other than him?

Gaara noticed her quietness, and stopped her.

"Is there anything, wrong, Sakura?" he asked.

"N-no, Gaara-kun, I'm okay. Really." she replied, trying to sound assured of herself. _He's so sweet…_

They neared the house, where an ANBU sat on the steps, looking bored. Sakura could sense 3 other chakras in the area, all near the house. She motioned to the ANBU.

"You are free to go now. Resume your original post, and I will take mine."

The ANBU nodded thankfully. "Of course, Haruno-sama." He stood, and leaped into the air, towards the west. Sakura sat down on the step where the ANBU was.

"Thanks for the escort, Gaara-kun." she said, smiling sweetly. He nodded to her.

"Hai, of course, Sakura. I'll see you later, huh?" Sakura nodded. Then, unexpectedly, Gaara bowed before, taking her hand and kissing it.

"See you later, my lady…" And with that, Gaara walked off. Sakura watched his back as he left. She was blushing slightly from the kiss. Sakura, making sure the ANBU were busy not noticing her, turned around and climbed up the steps.

She took out the key to the door, the only one Tsunade had entrusted her with, and slid it into the keyhole. Turning the deadbolt, she walked inside gingerly.

"Sasuke-kun…?" she called out softly.

Sasuke, walking down the hall at the moment, heard the gentle calling. The voice was soft, and very woman-like…

_Damn Yamanaka-san, why won't she leave me alone?!_

Storming into the main room, he yelled out angrily.

"INO, YOU'D BETTER LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!" (A/N: O.O)

A stunned and shocked Sakura was standing in the lobby of the house, her hand still on the doorknob from when she had entered. She blinked at him.

"H-hello, Sasuke-kun…" she said quietly. He instantly felt bad, and turned away from her, blushing.

"S-sorry, Sakura." he said, embarrassed. She still looked shocked for a moment, but then she smiled at him.

"Ino-pig? Why would you think I was Ino, Sasuke-kun?" she said, teasingly. He turned back to look at her.

"…Uh, she was here, earlier…"

"Really?" Sakura continued, coyly. "Did you tell her?"

"A-about what?" Sasuke's face was an even deeper shade of red. _Damn these hormones…_

Sakura walked even closer to him. Grabbing his shirt collar, she played with it. "Nyaa, Sasuke-kun… about _us._" Sasuke was so confused, and so embarrassed, he didn't know what to say.

"S-Sakura…" he said. She then placed her arms gently on his shoulders, and buried her face in his chest.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, I've missed you…" Sasuke, still confused, gave into her warm embrace. _Maybe Gaara's cold to her…?_

"Is everything okay, Sakura?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I just really missed you…"

He smiled to himself. "But, Sakura, you just saw me this morning…"

"I know, but still…" She let him go, and turned back around. She walked towards the kitchen. "Come on, Sasuke-kun! I'm hungry…" Still smiling, he ran to catch up with her.

"Then, fix us something to eat, Haruno-sama. It will be your honor."

"Stop calling me that!"

_Yeah, I really am lucky…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, well, this is it. Also, I'm crying in ecstasy, guys! You actually made it to 66 posts, as of now, 10:34 pm November 6, and I am so proud. I didn't really expect that, since not many people read the author's notes, anyways.**

**Okay, the next chapter is here! The next update date is in chapter 12, so keep reading!**

**NA **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Okay, almost all the reviews asked "Will Sakura really marry Gaara? What's gonna happen?". Well, to find out, you have to read the story, right? **

**I mean, come on, I'm so not gonna ruin the ending. So, keep reading, and find out for yourself what happens! XD**

**Okay, my bonus chapter, for all my lovely reviewers, chapter 12!!!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura put the juice back into Sasuke's huge fridge. He didn't have that much to eat in his house, considering how big his home was. She had made plain sandwiches for lunch.

Now, she turned and walked back out to the door, ready to leave before the ANBU came looking for her. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder.

"Please, stay here." he said, his voice sounding slightly hurt.

"I can't, Sasuke-kun. Riki-chan will have my neck." she said, smiling at him. She put her hand on the side of his face.

"Ano, don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll be back soon, I promise." He nodded at her, and put his hand on top of hers. For a few seconds they stood like that, before Sakura turned around and crept back out the front door.

Sitting down on the ground, her back against Sasuke's door. She sighed, and the hair hanging down in front of her face flew up into the air.

_What am I going to do?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gaara put his hand on his forehead. Temari's hand was on his shoulder.

"Oh, Gaara-nii, please don't let this get to you. Sakura-chan's just a bit surprised that you're here. She still likes you."

"She just seemed so… distant… today." he said. Temari sighed. Kankuro walked in, and noticed the scene. Temari looked up at him, concern in her eyes.

Kankuro, getting the message, walked up and knelt in front of Gaara. "Come on, Gaara, don't worry. She'll be happier tomorrow." Gaara looked up at him.

"You think so?"

Kankuro smiled. "I know so."

Gaara smiled a little. "Yeah, I suppose you guys are right."

"Plus, no one can resist the great Kazekage's charms, right?" Temari threw in, grinning. Kankuro grinned back at her.

"Yeah, not even his little Sakura-chan!" Kankuro said, laughing. Gaara blushed.

"Shut up, guys!" he said, punching Kankuro on the arm.

_My Sakura-chan…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade paced back and forth in her office. Sakura was due any minute. What was she gonna say to her apprentice?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. A pink head poked around from behind the door.

"Ah, Sakura! You're kinda late, but that's okay. We need to talk." Tsunade said, standing up. Walking over, she grabbed shoulders and led her to a chair, pushing her into it. She walked back around behind her desk.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Huh?" Sakura couldn't believe what Tsunade was trying to imply. Not go through with this marriage? When it was Tsunade's idea in the first place?

"You know, this marriage. I… I can see a change in you, Sakura. And, it's not looking good for Gaara."

Sakura blushed. So, she could tell that she was in love with Sasuke?

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Tsunade continued.

"N-no, Tsunade-sama. Gaara-kun hasn't kissed me yet…"

"Sakura, cut it. You know who I'm talking about."

Sakura clenched her fists beside her. How could Tsunade-sensei know? What should she say now? Before she could stop it, though, tears started leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Tsunade-sensei!!" she said, burying her face in her hands. Tsunade walked up in front of her and held her tight.

"Sakura…"

"Sensei… I… I…. just don't know what to do…." she gasped between her tears. "I…. really, really, really….. love Sasuke…"

All Tsunade could do was rub Sakura's back as she cried.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kankuro leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets. The crying from the other room was soft, but he heard it. He could also hear everything Sakura was saying.

Sighing, he pushed himself up and walked away from the door. He had forgotten why he had come here in the first place. All he knew now was to get the heck away. He broke into a run, pushing himself harder and harder as his heart broke for his brother.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura pushed the hair out of her face as she sat up in bed. Tsunade had sent her home after Sakura told her everything. She now was late to meet Naruto and Kakashi at the bridge where they normally met, but she didn't care.

Standing and pulling off her pajamas, Sakura got ready to start the day.

Last night, Sakura had asked Tsunade if the Hokage had any advice to help her. To her surprise, Tsunade had said she had no idea. The only thing she would tell Sakura was to follow her heart.

_How cheesy. How can I listen to my heart when I don't want to break Gaara's?_

As she brushed her hair, she heard a soft tapping on her window. Looking over, she saw Yamanaka Ino standing there, obviously asking to get in.

Opening the window, Sakura stood back as Ino jumped in.

"Hiya, Sakura-chan!"

"Ino-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Guess who I saw the other day?" Ino said, coyly. Sakura smiled at herself. Ino didn't know she had won, and Sakura decided to humor her.

"I don't know, Ino-pig. Why don't you tell me?" Sakura said, smiling. Ino noticed her smile, and wondered why she wasn't getting all ticked like she usually does.

"Well, I uh… I saw Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, squealing excitedly.

"Really? I saw Sasuke-kun, too."

Ino blinked. "R-Really? Well, he seemed awfully excited to see me." Ino replied, regaining her composure. Sakura's smile faltered for a bit, then she laughed inwardly.

_Aw, like Sasuke-kun would be excited to see her… What am I jumping to conclusions for?_

Sakura knew she was lying, but she still couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. "Ano, Ino-chan! Sasuke-kun seemed awfully happy to see me the other day, too."

The two glared at each other.

"Ino-pig, I have to get ready to meet my team. Would you kindly keep your lies about Sasuke-kun to yourself, and let me finish?" Sakura said, breaking the glare and turning back to face her mirror. Ino blinked again.

_How did Sakura know I was lying? It couldn't be…_

Sakura noticed Ino's lack of response. Thinking quickly, she decided to see if Ino really wasn't lying.

"Hey, Ino-pig, since you're still here, want to go and check up on Sasuke-kun with me? Naruto and Kakashi-sensei won't mind if I'm a few minutes late." Sakura said, winking at Ino. Ino looked surprised, but then rose to the challenge.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Lead the way!" Ino punched the air. Sakura smiled inwardly.

_Let's go have a talk with Sasuke, huh?..._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ino walked behind Sakura, glaring at her the entire time. Sakura could feel her eyes boring into her back. Sakura couldn't wait until they got to Sasuke's house.

Riki, the ANBU captain, was sitting on the steps in front of the manor. Sakura waved as she approached.

"Ah, hello Haruno-sama, Yamanaka-san." Riki said, nodding to them.

Sakura smiled. "Riki-chan, can we get inside? Tsunade-sensei wants me to check up on Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, winking at Riki. Riki blinked, then hesitantly nodded her head.

"Uh, go ahead, Haruno-sama."

Sakura pulled the key out of her pocket, and turned the key in the lock. As she opened the door, she almost fell over backwards. Sasuke, who had been leaning against the door, had fallen over on his back.

Sakura giggled, and stepped over him. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sat up quickly, and made it to his feet. "Uh, Sakura, why are you here?"

He then caught sight of Ino following behind Sakura. She ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Nyaa, Sasuke-kun! Did you miss me?" Sasuke, too confused, looked from Sakura to Ino and back to Sakura.

"Did I miss something?" he said. Sakura smiled at him.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you? Need anything?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuke shook his head, then noticed that Ino was still clinging to his arm. He removed his arm from her grasp. He grabbed Sakura's shoulder. Coming close to her, he whispered.

"What are you doing, Sakura? You know I don't like that girl."

Ino watched the exchange, and could see something in Sasuke she had never seen before. In his face, she saw something like… softness… in his features. He seemed to be safe with Sakura. Like he couldn't be hurt, and he would look out for her.

Ino didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like crying. As her eyes moistened, she turned form them, and began to walk swiftly out of the house and down the street.

Sakura looked around Sasuke, and watched her friend practically run away.

"Ino-chan?" she called. Ino then broke into a full-fledged sprint. Sakura ran to the door.

"Ino-chan?!?" she called out. Turning back to Sasuke, she spoke. "Sasuke-kun, I've got to go find her!"

He nodded, and Sakura took off after Ino. As she ran, it began to rain softly.

"INO!!" she called.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gaara rubbed his forehead, pushing the rain off of his face. His kunai fell to the ground as his hands relaxed. He had been training for several hours, and now that the rain was beginning to fall, he decided to call it a day.

He had packed all his stuff up when he heard a soft crying from his left. Turning around, his kunai gripped in his hands, he saw a blonde-haired kunoichi sitting near a tree on the edge of the forest.

Ino sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her face on top of her knees. She had been crying for about 5 minutes, not including the time from running away from Sasuke's house to where she was now. She had heard Sakura's calls, but she didn't respond.

Gaara didn't know what to do. Should he go help her? Maybe she was hurt? Before he could do anything, though, he saw a pink-haired girl kneel next to the crying girl.

He felt his smile soften as he watched Sakura try and comfort the girl. The crying girl looked up at Sakura, and then threw herself at Sakura, crying and burying her face in her shoulder. Sakura patted the girl's back.

Gaara watched the scene unfold, and wanted to see more. He was curious to why the girl was crying so. He carefully circled around until he was behind the girls, and climbed a tree so as to listen in.

"… And he just seemed… (sniff)… so happy….. with you…. (sniff) Sakura…"

Sakura's face was hard to read. "Ino, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it…"

Ino looked up at Sakura. "What are you saying, Sakura?" she asked quietly.

"I… I love him. More than anything. You know that Ino, right?"

Ino nodded, and repeated her words. "More than anything…"

"When he came back… I fell in love all over again…" she continued softly. Gaara sat in shock. _Well, it's not like I didn't know she loved him…_

"But this time, he… he loved me back…" Sakura could then feel tears in her eyes. She wasn't crying for herself, no. She could feel her best friend's heart breaking with every word she said.

"I'm so sorry, Ino-chan!" Sakura called, and they were both sobbing into each other. The rain had gotten heavier, and was now pounding down on them. Gaara shivered, but not so much from the cold.

Leaping to another tree, and sprinted as fast as he could towards his temporary apartment in Konoha. He didn't need to hear any more.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I'm listening to "I Can't Take It" by the All-American Rejects, and writing and listening to this song makes me want to cry! T.T**

**Anyways, Next update is a little farther, now that I've got Itsumo out. Please read that, I'm enjoying writing that more than this one! **

**Next Update:**

**NOVEMBER 11TH, 2006!!**

**Yura Yura to yuganda sore e kimi no moto e tonde yuke! (Even in these waving skies, I will fly to you.) XD,**

**NA**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Okay, now that my story's getting so many reviews, my heart is filled with joy to my readers! I know some of you were shocked I was only 14, ha! XD **

**Here's the next chapter, peoplz!**

**DISCLAIMER: (Kakashi Style) "Uh, say what now?" (Reading IchaIcha, hee hee! Translation: "I don't own Naruto, but don't bother me right now…")**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gaara waited patiently outside of the hospital, waiting for Sakura's shift to end. It had been 3 days since he had overheard Sakura's talk with Ino, and he had kept it his secret.

He was lost in thought, but then he heard soft steps coming closer. Haruno Sakura, still wearing her smock, walked out of the doors. She raised her hands high, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ahh, I'm so glad today's over! Soooo long…"

Her arms fell to her side, hanging limply. She was obviously tired. She then caught sight of her fiancé leaning on the side of the building.

"Hi, Gaara-kun!" she said, smiling sweetly as she walked over to him. He forced himself to smile back.

"Evening, Sakura." She took his hand as they began to walk back towards her apartment. Her mood had been very happy lately, and Gaara wondered if it really was him, or the Uchiha, who was the source.

Before they reached her apartment, Gaara suddenly stopped her. It was nearing 11 o'clock, and the streets were empty as the darkness fell. He sighed, looking down to the ground.

"Sakura, I…"

He looked up at her face. Her eyes were soft, caring… She was worried about him, he could tell…

"Remember when I told you that I wanted what you wanted?"

She nodded, confusion on her face. He continued.

"Well, that still stands."

Her face broke into a small smile, and she squeezed his hand tighter. "I know, Gaara-kun."

"But…"

"Hm?"

"This isn't it…"

"What?" she asked softly, but he could tell she already knew what he was going to say.

"This… _I'm_ not what you want, am I?" he said, his voice soft. His eyes were searching hers, pleading for the answer. She felt her heart break for what seemed like the millionth time.

It was so hard to say… but he deserved to hear it.

"No…" she said, before hugging him tightly. He hugged her back with as much emotion.

"I really do care about you…" she said, tears beginning to fall. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay." It felt so hard to say this to her, but he knew it was true. He wasn't hers, because her first love never truly died. Now, all he wanted to do was hold her. _Please stay mine, if only for tonight… Be mine…_

"W-what now?" she said between sobs. He didn't answer, but just held her tighter. He let her cry until she had no more tears to shed. When she did run out of tears, he continued to hold her.

They stayed like that until daybreak.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke heard a small knock on his door. Opening it, he stood face to face with the Hokage.

"Okay, Uchiha. Time's up." she said, her face unreadable.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"I said, time's up. Let's move, Uchiha! I've got a special mission for you." she said, her face finally breaking into a smirk. Tsunade motioned for him to follow her, and he did willingly. For the first time in a month, he stepped outside. He walked with the Hokage all the way to her tower.

Walking into her office, she waved her hand absentmindedly around the room. Papers and folders were everywhere. Her room looked like a disaster area. He felt his face pale.

"W-whoa…" he said, stepping back. Tsunade smirked even more evilly at the boy.

"Clean it. Let's see how good the Uchiha prodigy is at organizing an office!"

He sighed, and stepped over the threshold. The Hokage closed the doors firmly behind him.

_Wonderful…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gaara held Sakura in his arms, bridal style. She had fallen asleep, and he was carrying her back to her home. Gently taking out her key from her pocket, he opened the door and walked inside. He laid her down on her bed. Before he could leave unnoticed, though, she woke up.

"G-Gaara-kun?" she said sleepily. He smiled at her.

"It's alright, Sakura. Sleep. We'll talk later, huh?" he said, continuing his walk to her door.

"No!" she said, standing up feebly and walking over to him. "Please, let's talk now." she pleaded.

He sighed. "Fine."

"…I'm sorry, Gaara." she said, sitting on the floor, clinging to his hand. He knelt down. He was slightly shocked at the use of his full name. He felt serious, like Sakura was getting ready to tell something big.

"Sasuke-kun, well, he came back, and, um…" she said, faltering. He cupped his hand under her chin.

"It's alright. I know."

She blinked confusedly, but then smiled at him softly. "I wish there was some other way…"

He nodded back at her. "Sakura, it's okay, really. I'll be fine. I promise." She reached down and grabbed his hand, pressing it to the side of her face.

"…Gomen, Gaara-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura giggled at the familiar word. Gaara looked surprised at her sudden laugh, but then laughed along with her.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked sweetly, still smiling at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go home, I guess." Sakura could hear the disappointment in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She was struck by a sudden thought.

"Gaara-kun, I know someone else who's in the same position as you are…" she said, grinning mischievously. Gaara faltered at her slyness. _She's planning something…_

And with that, she stood and took his hand. She then led him out of the apartment, walking towards the center of town.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Yamanaka Ino sat, twirling a daisy between her fingers. She had the early morning shift, and hated that she had to get up so early. Her thoughts were still on Sasuke and Sakura.

A soft tinkling of bells awakened her to a customer's presence. Looking up, she saw Sakura laughing as she pulled a slightly shocked looking Gaara into the shop. Ino felt sympathy for the poor Kazekage.

Sakura slammed her hands down on the counter, startling Ino.

"W-what the hell, forehead girl?" she said, almost falling off of her stool. Sakura grinned at her. Gaara stood behind her, looking away from the girls.

"Ino-pig, hello!" she said, sweet but sarcastic. Gaara couldn't help but wonder why Sakura was friends with this girl. Then, he realized who the girl was.

_It's that girl from the other day!_

Sakura waved her hands over at him. "Ino-pig, I'd like you to meet Gaara-kun!" she said, smiling.

Gaara looked back around at them at the sound of his name. Ino blinked at him, before flushing a light pink.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara-kun." she said.

_She's just as pretty as Sakura, especially when she's not crying…_

Sakura couldn't help but fell happy for her friends' (non-existent) relationship. She turned on her heel, heading back out of the shop.

"Catch you guys later!" she said, waving her hand behind her. Ino and Gaara watched her go, each looking bewildered.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was almost finished when he heard a tap. He turned to the door, before stopping in his tracks. The sound had not come from behind the door, but rather, the window.

Naruto was sitting on the ledge, grinning at Sasuke through the window. Sasuke felt his anger rise.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" he said coolly. Naruto opened the window and jumped in.

"Just checking up on my least-favorite Uchiha." he said, still grinning. "Ah, don't be mad Sasuke. I'm here to help!"

Sasuke glared at him. "A little too late, dobe." He slid the last of the papers into place. Then, he heard another tap. This one definitely came from the door. Opening it, he saw Tsunade there, smiling.

"Finally, Uchiha. Now, go on home. That's about as much as I'll let you do today." Sasuke sighed, and gratefully exited the room, Naruto on his heels.

"Dobe, you don't have to follow me." Sasuke said, as they walked along the streets to Sasuke's home. Naruto smirked.

"Well, too bad. I'm coming anyway."

Sasuke sighed again, and kept walking. It was a few minutes before Naruto said anything.

"Hey, isn't that Gaara and… _Ino?_!" he asked suddenly. Looking over, Sasuke felt his breath catch. What was Gaara doing with Yamanaka? The two were sitting at a table at an outdoor café. They were both drinking hot chocolate and Ino was talking away, Gaara smiling.

Sasuke felt his anger rise again. _So, he's cheating on her?_

Sasuke had half a mind to storm over there and grab Gaara by the throat. But, something held him back. Shrugging, Naruto walked on, not noticing Sasuke's clenched fists. As they neared Sasuke's house, they caught sight of Sakura sitting on the front steps.

Naruto ran up to her. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Looking up, Sakura seemed slightly startled by their sudden presence.

Sasuke walked up to her, and knelt in front of her. "Did he… hurt you?" he asked quietly. Sakura grinned back at him, which was not what he expected.

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun!" she said, giggling and smiling. Both boys were at a loss for words. Naruto was still trying to get over the shock of Sasuke's sudden caring attitude for Sakura. (A/N: Remember, he doesn't know about _them_.)

Sasuke was so confused. It wasn't until Sakura threw her arms around him did her realize that she was hiding something. Sakura put her nose on his.

Naruto, still gaping, watched as Sakura gently kissed an extremely bewildered Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura purred. Sasuke then kissed her back with more force. Naruto stood stock still.

Turning to him, Sakura smiled at him. "Ano, Naruto-kun, guess what?"

Sasuke felt his face flush as he remembered Naruto was there. Naruto blinked once, then twice.

"I.. dunno, Sakura-chan…. what?" he said, rather lamely.

"I'm not marrying Gaara-kun." she said, surprisingly happy. Naruto, realization finally dawning on him, laughed.

"Ha ha, Sasuke!" he laughed, clutching his sides. Sakura smiled as Sasuke's face turned slightly pink. Naruto smiled at them, glad Sasuke was finally happy. Sasuke felt relief wash over him at Sakura's words. He then faced her.

"What will they say if people see us?" he asked gently.

"Who cares?" Sakura whispered, before kissing him again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, yay! Finally, Sakura's free to love Sasuke! To tell the truth, I didn't really want Ino to hook up with Gaara. But, that's how it came to me, so, yeah…**

**This is the last chapter, but I am going to write an epilogue. That'll be posted…. NOVEMBER 12TH, 2006!**

**Just in case you didn't catch it, Sakura's repeating Sasuke's words from the first time they kissed. When she says, "Who cares?" like that. **

**I'm ending up this story, even though I loved writing it. It's my first completed Naruto fic, guys, so it's a little messy. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Epilogue soon!**

**NA**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**This is a little early, but I wanted to add it because I didn't want to wait to upload it!! Hee hee! Anyways, here's the final part to WTLOF. I really loved writing this! Sorry for all ya'll who wanted more. This is where I want to end it, so there.**

**DISCLAIMER: (Naruto Style) "Who wouldn't want a piece of this?" (Translation: I really don't own Naruto, but wish I did… XD)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_3 months later…_

Sakura pulled her hair up the best she could and put a black barrette in it to hold up the few loose strands of hair. She sighed, as she twirled around in her new, white as snow halter dress. It fit her perfectly, guaranteeing some looks from passerby on the streets. She put the finishing touches on her make-up, and hurried downstairs.

Locking the door behind her, she turned around to face Uchiha Sasuke, leaning against the front of her house.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to take so long…" she said, smiling. He was wearing long, black slacks and a tight fitting blue shirt. Sakura couldn't help but swoon as she saw him in that.

"Sasuke-kun, you look great!" she said, blushing. Even though they had been unofficially "going out" for 3 months, she still blushed when she saw him.

"Hn." he said, walking alongside her as they made their way to the Hokage tower.

Today was special, and would mark a huge day in history of Konoha. Sasuke smirked at her new, stunningly beautiful dress.

"So, even on her wedding day, you've got to show up Yamanaka, huh?" he said. Sakura giggled, before clenching her fists next to her.

"Hell yeah!" she said, laughing.

Sakura still smiled at the memory. Gaara and Ino had, as expected, hit it off. Now, today was their wedding day, and the day Ino was leaving for Suna. Sakura was slightly sad at her friend's move, but also happy that Ino had found her own happiness. Looking down, she examined the ring on her pinky. It was the one Sasuke had given her, which he finally admitted to doing, that one night. It was looking grubby, even though she tried so hard to clean it. She inwardly pouted.

Upon nearing the tower, a long precession was seen outside the building. The couple was having the wedding outside, and it was packed. Sakura spotted a blonde head standing next to another blonde head at the entrance to the tower. She waved to them, then squeezed through the crowd to get to them, Sasuke on her heels.

"Oh, thank Kami you're here, Sakura!" Tsunade said, giving the girl a wavering smile. "Ino's been asking for you."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, Sasuke smirking, Naruto making a face. Turning, the Hokage opened the doors for the pink-haired girl and Sakura stepped inside. A few maids ran here and there, and she stopped one.

"Can you tell me where Yamanaka Ino is?" she asked. The young girl nodded, and pointed to a room farther back.

"Arigatou!" Sakura said, and ran for the room. She burst in the room.

"Ino-pig? Where are you?" An excited squeal answered her.

Ino came flying at her, her long wedding dress flailing behind her, and wrapped Sakura in a tight hug. The two girls danced around, before finally settling down at the maid's request.

Sakura pushed a strand of hair out from Ino's face. "Ino-pig, you look so beautiful!"

Ino blushed. "You think?"

Nodding fervently, Sakura continued. "And I know you're gonna be happy with Gaara-kun." At this, Ino blushed even deeper.

"Aww, Sakura-chan! You know I'm so jealous that you got Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed, giggling. Sakura laughed with her.

"Naw, he's hopeless! You've got the romantic one, Ino-chan."

The two girls smiled at each other, and Sakura began to weave flowers into Ino's long blonde hair.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So, Sasuke-teme…" Naruto said as they took their seats in the crowd. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, mild interest on his face.

"What, dobe?"

"When are you and Sakura-chan, you know…" Naruto said, winking.

"Naruto, you pervert." Sasuke said, turning around to ignore the boy.

"No, not that! I mean, like this…" Naruto waved his hand over the crowd. "You know, _tie the knot_…"

Sasuke got red in the face. "I don't know what you're talking about, dobe."

"Bastard!"

"Dobe."

The two turned from each other, slightly mad. Though he never would admit it, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder when it would happen. Sighing, he felt another burden added to his load.

"Hey."

Gaara walked up in front of them, rubbing the back of his neck. Naruto sniggered.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Gaara blinked. "Does it show?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. Naruto chuckled even harder. Just then, Tsunade came running up.

"Hurry, you'll be late!" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her. He looked back helplessly at his friends.

And with that, the ceremony began.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Is it over yet?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke for the millionth time.

"No, dobe. Now shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Sasuke said, beginning to get frustrated. Sakura was up on the make-shift alter as Ino's Maid of Honor. Since she wasn't there to keep him company, Sasuke was soon getting irritated with Naruto.

Suddenly, his ears perked up at the sound of the exchanging of the vows. This was surely drawing to a close.

After a few minutes, the priest began to say the end. (A/N: I don't know a whole lot about weddings, so bear with me.) Sasuke felt his face heat up when Gaara leaned down and kissed Ino gently. With that, the audience burst into applause as the couple walked down from the stage. Sakura followed with the rest of the bridesmaids.

"Oh, that was so beautiful!" she sighed as she made her way over to Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha tried to hide his blush.

The three made their way with the rest of the crowd to the field behind the tower. There, the reception was set up, and all kinds of food were on the tables lining the area.

Sakura led them to a table and sat down. Rubbing her ankles, she sighed again, this time from exhaustion.

"My feet are killing me…" she whispered to herself.

Sasuke stood. He had felt a sudden impulse. "Sakura."

"Hm?" she answered distractedly, her eyes scanning the crowd for the newlyweds.

"Come with me." He pulled her to her feet, and grabbed her hand. Following somewhat reluctantly, she noticed his hand was ice cold.

_Maybe he's not feeling well…?_

He sighed to himself. This was gonna be hard, but…

_She deserves it…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto excitedly slapped Gaara on the back. "Way to go, Gaara!" he said, grinning. Gaara's face was still red.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"Pretty soon you'll have little Gaaras running all around your house!" Naruto said. Ino, who was standing next to Gaara, let out an exasperated sigh.

"NARUTO! Get out of here!!" Ino said, bonking him on the head.

"Ah! Ah! Ino-chan's scary!" he said, hands over his head. And with that, Ino began to chase the poor Naruto around the room. Gaara grinned sheepishly.

_Is it okay for her to do that in that dress…?_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura looked around at the familiar surroundings. Sasuke had led her to _the_ bench. It was a place where many bad, and a few good, memories fled to her. She wondered why on earth he had brought her there.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Hn."

And that was all he would say to her. He sat her down unceremoniously and sat next to her.

A few awkward minutes passed, before Sakura spoke up.

"Um, why are we here?"

Sasuke looked over at her. He didn't say anything.

Sakura decided to wait. After all, he obviously had _something _to say, and he would in time. She had grown used to waiting for him. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you put up with me?" he asked, not meeting her eyes. She was startled by his sudden question.

"Sasuke-kun. You know why. Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun… I love you. I never stopped." she said genuinely. Putting her head on his shoulder, she felt him grab her hand softly.

"Hn." Sakura knew what he meant, and smiled warmly. She looked down, and saw him gently fingering the ring on her pinky.

"You know, you need a new ring."

She laughed. "Yeah, this one's pretty old."

"Maybe one with a diamond…" he continued, talking to himself.

Sakura blinked. _Huh…?_

"One you could wear on your ring finger…" he continued, a soft smile breaking out on his face. Sakura lifted her head to face him.

"Really…?" she asked softly, awe on her face. He nodded. She threw he arms around him. Kissing him hard, she broke apart and jumped up.

"YES!!" she cried, throwing her arms to the sky. Sasuke smiled at her, and stood up as well.

"Let's go back, huh?" he said, putting his arm around her waist. Smiling, her face slightly pink, Sakura nodded and followed him back to the party.

_Mrs. Uchiha Sakura… sounds good to me!_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ino was still fuming at Naruto when Sakura and Sasuke got back, but Gaara had prevented her from killing the boy. Her arms were crossed and she sat with a slight pout on her face. Gaara was talking to her softly.

Sasuke let go of Sakura when they neared the crowd. Sakura didn't mind; Sasuke wasn't really the type to publicly display his emotions. Still smiling like the sun, she ran up to Ino.

"Oy! Ino-chan, guess what?"

But, before Ino could guess, Gaara stood up and announced the end of the banquet. Many people let out sighs of disappointment, and the crowd began to wonder away. Ino waved absentmindedly to Sakura.

"Hold that thought, Sakura-chan."

And with that, Ino walked off, arm-in-arm with Gaara. When she walked back in, she was in her normal ninja outfit. Sakura, meanwhile, had been standing there, frustrated that her best friend wasn't listening to her.

"Go ahead, Sakura-chan, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Sakura leaned over and whispered in Ino's ear for a minute. Ino's face turned from mild curiosity to shocked amazement.

"What?!?" Laughing, the two girls threw their arms around each other. Ino led Sakura away, talking fervently.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke watched Sakura walk up to Ino and tell her the news. Naruto, standing next to him, watched the girls as well.

"So, took my advice, huh?" he grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke felt his face slightly heat up.

"No, dobe. It had nothing to do with you." Turning and walking away, Sasuke felt Naruto follow behind him.

"Gonna have little Uchihas soon?" he asked mischievously. Sasuke closed his eyes in anger.

"Shut up!" he said, turning and hitting Naruto's head. Hard.

"Why does everyone feel the need to do that…?" Naruto muttered to himself as he watched Sasuke continue his walk.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sakura watched Ino wave behind her as she walked down the road leading from Konoha. Regardless of her happiness for her friend, Sakura still felt lonely as she watched her best friend leave.

Sasuke walked up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry; she'll be back." he said reassuringly. Nodding, Sakura turned and began to walk back to the village. Stopping her, Sasuke held her hand fast.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I've got a new best friend now." she said, smiling at him.

He smirked back. "Wanna bet your new best friend can beat up Naruto harder than you can?"

"You're on, Uchiha."

He laughed. "Same to you, Uchiha."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, that's the end! Hoped you liked!**

**(Sigh of relief) Thank goodness this is over! So much writing, so little time… I've been checking my stats, ya'll, and this story has been read almost 10,000 times!**

**I'm so happy! Ha!**

**NA**


End file.
